The Woman that Died for Jushiro Ukitake
by Sargerogue
Summary: Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku remember a woman that accompanied them on many adventures when they were young and died to save Jushiro. It's been four hundred years since she died, it's only twenty since the Winter War. NO YAOI. Finished! Finally!
1. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>Kyoraku couldn't help but wander through the Seireitei looking for entertainment. He could sense his old friend Jushiro outside of his normal stomping grounds and decided to check it out for himself. He walked to the Soul Reaper Cemetery and to the section that housed the dead Captains and Lieutenants. He came upon his old friend as he entered a small building, an old shrine where the Captain of the Third Squad many years ago lay. He followed Jushiro into the shrine and saw him kneel in front of the casket placed in the memory of the Captain.<p>

"It's been four hundred years," Kyoraku said to break the silence. "I didn't know you still came here, otherwise I would have accompanied you, old friend."

"This is one journey I do every year alone," Jushiro whispered as he placed a vase of flowers there. "The old man doesn't come here anymore. I think it pains him too much."

"Why wouldn't it? He lost his only child when that happened."

"He still carries that small painting. Last year I had it photographed and put in a small locket. He wears it around his neck."

"You'd never see it."

"That's because his beard covers it," Jushiro chuckled. "The pain still feels fresh, even to this day."

"She was to you what Rukia Kuchiki is to Ichigo. The one thing you'd do anything to get back, and die trying for," Kyoraku pointed out before walking to his friend's side. "She wouldn't want you sulking here."

"I know she wouldn't," Jushiro admitted.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I miss her Shunsui! That should be reason enough for you," Jushiro snapped.

"Come on, let's go have some sake and celebrate old times," Kyoraku insisted. "She'd want it that way." Jushiro nodded and Kyoraku helped him to stand up. They left the shine but not before lighting incents and saying a prayer. Shunsui dragged Jushiro to his favorite drinking place. He had the waitress bring them sake and they sat in a private room alone.

"She was sure beautiful," Kyoraku remember as he sat back with is kimono as a sheet under him.

"That she was. A lot of girls would have loved to be her." Jushiro pulled out a small picture. It was obviously a picture of a painting but the beauty of the women in the photo hadn't faded at all.

"Can I see that?" Kyoraku inquired and Jushiro reluctantly handed the picture over. "I remember this one!"

"I know you do. We kept screwing up the photo because you kept making us laugh!" Jushiro accused.

"Her hair was so fine," Kyoraku murmured looking at the girl with long white hair.

"Her hair was as fine as silk and just as soft with the most beautiful white that the Soul Society hasn't seen in a long time. It always smelled like roses or something sweet."

"I remember when Yoruichi took those berries and smeared it in her hair," Kyoraku laughed. "Yoruichi was just a kid then."

"Yeah." The waitress came with sake. Jushiro poured each of them a glass. He raised the cup in the air some, staring at the liquid as he looked at the green-eyed white haired girl from their youth. "Here's to Sada Yamamoto, the third terror of the Seireitei, and the third Captain to have graduated from the Shino Academy with full honors."

"Here, here," Kyoraku agreed. They started to recall the girl they both fought over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't know how I came up with this, it should be short. Enjoy. There shouldn't be too many chapters. <strong>_


	2. Sada Yamamoto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>It took me nearly a month to convince my father to let me go outside our home. When he finally did agree, I loved every seconds of it. Little did I know that would the day I would meet my first friend. I saw the young boy on the ground coughing badly. He had white hair that was coming down his shoulders and almost getting splatter with blood. Hurrying over, I took his hair and held it back as he coughed. As he finished, he looked up at me and I smiled kindly.<p>

"Thank you," he coughs lightly. I brought a small cloth from my robe pocket and wiped the blood off his hands and face.

"Not a problem. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just get sick a lot."

"Oh… I'm Sada Yamamoto, pleasure to meet you."

"Jushiro Ukitake, nice to meet you as well," he chuckled and held out his clean hand, which I shook. "I've never seen you around the Seireitei before."

"It took me forever to convince my father to let me come outside of our house."

"Where do you live?"

"Soul Reapers quarters," I answered.

"Your father is a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto actually," I giggled. "Are you sure you're alright? Unohana of the 4th Squad could take a look if I asked."

"It's just something I contracted when I was a little younger. I get sick from time to time from it."

"Oh." We sat in silence for a moment. "The least I can do is make sure you get home. Come on." I pulled him up and supported him. I knew where the Ukitake Home was, I had visited it once or twice. Arriving at the door, he looked at me kindly.

"I hope to see you again," he chuckled.

"I'd like that."

"Want to visit tomorrow?" he inquired.

"I think that would be delightful."

"Good, I'll see you then," he chuckled.

"Yes." He walked inside and was surrounded by siblings. I walked back home and told my father I was visiting a friend the next day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If anyone knows a rough estimate for Ukitake and Kyoraku's ages, let me know. I have my own idea, but I'm not sure how accurate I am. Let me know people. <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarge: So how do you like it so far?<strong>

**Ukitake: No complaints yet.**

**Kyoraku: Same.**

**Sarge: Thanks, I'm nervous about writing this.**

**Ukitake: You'll do fine.**

**Kyoraku: When do I meet Sada?**

**Sarge: Two chapters.**

**Kyoraku: Good. Time for sake.**

**Sarge: I don't drink, underage.**

**Kyoraku: That would be the reason I had Nanao buy this...**

**_Pulls out fake white zinfidel wine. _**

**Sarge: Thanks!**

**Kyoraku: I thought ahead.**

**Ukitake: Just what I need, a drunk Shunsui. **

**_Shunsui hands him a glass and Ukitake shrugs. _**


	3. The Eve of the Soul Reaper Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"Shiro-chan!" I complained as he tried to walk away from me.<p>

"Sada I have school in the morning. I have to take my things to the dorms and prepare for class."

"So do I! Come on! All I'm asking for is a little time with you!" I complained as he packed his bags.

"Sada."

"Please?" I begged.

"Fine. Where are we going?" he inquired.

"The candy shop and then I thought we could walk out in the woods for a little bit."

"I have to be home before midnight."

"Fine. You're no fun Jushiro," I moaned and he chuckled.

"Normally I'm the one saying that," he laughed throwing his arms loosely around me. "Come on."

"Yeah!" I laughed. It have been many years since we had first met, nearly ten years. In the morning we were both entering the Soul Reaper Academy. We were 16 now and the two of us were inseparable. A few weeks after I had meet Jushiro I got him addicted to candy, he loved the stuff. That's what I gave him for gifts was candy! He took me to his favorite candy shop. My father insisted I have a chaperone everyone, the majority of the time it was Jushiro if I could steal him for a few hours. We walked through the store, buying a few bags before leaving.

"So, do you know what classes you have?" I asked as we went toward the forest.

"I'm studying under your father."

"The best students will be. I'll be in his class as well. I hard to really earn my position in that class though," I chuckled leaning into Jushiro. He could feel my cold skin.

"Cold?" he inquired.

"A little, but it's nothing I can't handle," I chuckled. He took his coat off and draped it over my shoulders. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, Sada." We walked to the forest and sat down on the bank of a small stream. We started to eat the sweets that we had bought.

"The classes are small. They almost didn't have the school open," I commented as I leaned against the rocks.

"How many instructors are there?"

"Three. A normal class, a healing class, and my father's class."

"That's interesting."

"Yes. My dorm room is next to yours. I snuck in my father's office and checked the lists. The other person that has a room in our wing is a Shunsui Kyoraku. He's quite strong as well," I chuckled.

"I look forward to meeting him." We ate the sweets for a while, looking up at the stars. I snuggled into Jushiro and he pulled his coat around the two of us.

"I like our time together, Jushiro. It's always peaceful with you," I chuckled as I lay my head down on his shoulder.

"I enjoy my time with you as well. I should get you home," he chuckled.

"Can't we just lay here a bit longer?"

"Sure." Jushiro ended up carrying me home as I dozed off in his embrace.

* * *

><p>"She was so light for being so tall," Jushiro chuckled as he looked at Kyoraku.<p>

"You two were more of an item before the Academy than I thought."

"I suppose we were," Jushiro mused thinking about it. "Her father wasn't too happy when I brought her home."

"Why?"

"Because she was passed out and out past curfew."

"That sounds like Old-Man-Yama for yah," Shunsui laughed.

"I'd watch your mouth, Shunsui," Yamamoto said as he poked his head in the door. "Jushiro, I found this. I thought you might want it." Yamamoto tossed him a journal and left. Jushiro removed the chain that wrapped around the journal and saw it was a necklace.

"Didn't you give that to Sada when she graduated?" Shunsui inquired.

"Yes, I did."

"Beautiful."

"This is her journal."

"Read an entry."

"Alright. Um, alright. '_Today has been filled with anticipation for tomorrow. After taking three times the testing as the others, I was finally cleared for the advanced class at the Academy. Which means I'll be under my father's guidance. I looked at the dorm arrangements and couldn't help but laugh. I have a room next to Jushiro! The other person that resides in that wing is a Shunsui Kyoraku. We both look forward to meeting him. I'm waiting for Jushiro to make another decision on our relationship. Maybe my father has prevented something. All I know is that I'd wouldn't want anyone but Jushiro. Sada.'_"

"That is sad," Shunsui whispered. "She never seemed to be challenged more than the rest of us."

"She's Yamamoto's daughter, what do you expect?"


	4. Shunsui Kyoraku

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"What's the next entry Jushiro?" Shunsui inquired as they sat drinking still.<p>

"The day we moved into the Academy." There was a knock on the door and they looked up to see a certain orange haired Soul Reaper standing there.

"Ichigo, good to see you," Shunsui chuckled.

"I was visiting the Soul Society, thought I'd say hello before I went home. Rukia convinced me to finally ask Byakuya for permission to marry her," Ichigo chuckled.

"And what did Byakuya say to that?" Jushiro asked. Rukia popped up under Ichigo's arm.

"He said yes!" Rukia announced.

"Congrats," Shunsui chuckled.

"Is something wrong, Captain Ukitake?" Ichigo inquired looking at the white haired Captain who was fumbling with a ring that was on a necklace around his neck.

"Rukia, I'd like to give you something." Ukitake removed the ring from the necklace; it was a set of three. Ukitake held it out to Rukia who stared at the beauty of the frosted diamond. "A gift for your engagement, I would like you to have it."

"It's beautiful Captain, thank you," Rukia whispered and Ichigo slipped it on her engagement finger.

"We can use it for an engagement ring," Ichigo chuckled.

"That was Sada's ring, wasn't it Jushiro?" Shunsui inquired as Ichigo held the petite Rukia in his arms.

"Yes. It's about time someone wore it."

"Who is Sada, if I may ask," Ichigo inquired.

"She was my love, my wife, though she kept her surname."

"It'll be an honor to have her ring, Captain," Rukia insisted.

"She sounds like a good woman. Captain Ukitake, you seem upset," Ichigo observed.

"Today is the 400th Anniversary of her death. Shunsui and I are recalling old times," Jushiro chuckled.

"You two are welcome to join us if you like," Shunsui chuckled.

"If you'd like to join us that would be fine. I think it's time more than just six people remember my wife," Jushiro chuckled lightly.

"We were out celebrating with Renji, Byakuya, and Toshiro."

"Toshiro, celebrating?" Shunsui scoffed.

"He wanted to join us so he could get away from Rangiku," Ichigo laughed.

"They can sit in as well. We can have some drinks brought here," Jushiro offered.

"Rukia." Rukia ducked out before Ichigo finished his sentence. She returned with the other three.

"We would love to be included in remembering your wife, Ukitake," Toshiro insisted.

"Sit please."

"We were just about to read another entry from her journal. From the day we started in the Academy."

"How long did you know Sada before hand?" Renji inquired.

"I had known her ten years. I was often her chaperone around the Seireitei. Her father insisted she have someone with her the whole time," Ukitake chuckled.

"Who was her father?" Byakuya inquired as he sat down next to Kyoraku as everyone found seats.

"Old Man Yama," Shunsui laughed.

"He had a kid?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Yes, his only child," Ukitake whispered.

"Please Captain, tell us more."

"Let's start with the journal entry," Shunsui suggested.

" ' It was an interesting day today. Jushiro and I moved into the dorms with the aid of our families. The school isn't very big, but Father is sure it'll get bigger. We met Shunsui Kyoraku, he's an entertaining and cunning young man. Much more playful than Shiro-chan but they got along great. It was an interesting meeting…"

* * *

><p>"Jushiro, wait up damn it! You may be sick all the time, but you're stronger than me!" I snapped as he grabbed two boxes and headed for my room.<p>

"I'm not the one that slept in, smarty," Jushiro shot back as I came in carrying two boxes.

"You two argue too much," Father commented as he stood in the doorway carrying two packages, both tied by twine and wrapped in brown paper. "I brought your uniforms. Jushiro, I'm trusting you to watch over Sada."

"Don't I always sir? She'll be fine with me," Jushiro insisted looking at me as I stuck my tongue out at him. A book hit the back of my head.

"Father!" I yelled as he calmly but quickly left the dorm hall that our rooms were in. "Damn it," I growled rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you alright?" Jushiro inquired looking over to me.

"Yeah, fine. That book was heavy," I muttered and picked it up from the ground by bending over backwards.

"You should have gone into the Stealth Force," Jushiro laughed as I popped back up.

"Why's that?"

"You move like one of them.

"I'm friends with the Shihoin Family, what do you expect Jushiro?" I laughed setting the book on a shelf. I was officially moved into the dorms! There was a knock on my door and we turned around to see a young man there. He had brown hair that was quite straight and short giving it the appearance that it was shaggy. He had the start of a goatee on his chin, barely wider than a finger. His eyes were grey but they were quite comforting.

"I heard a commotion, thought I'd come check it out. I take it you're the other students that live in this hall?" he inquired.

"Yes, we are. I'm Jushiro Ukitake."

"And I am Sada Yamamoto. Pleasure to meet you Shunsui Kyoraku," I chuckled.

"And how would it be that you know my name?" he inquired.

"I stole my dad's housing arrangements documents," I giggled as I leaned against my desk.

"Your father?"

"Her father is Head Captain Yamamoto."

"So our Sensei?" Shunsui chuckled.

"Yes, in other words our Sensei."

"Interesting. They're about to serve lunch if you want to come," Shunsui said as he went to walk out the door.

"That sounds good. Wait up!" Jushiro laughed and I followed the two boys quickly. Jumping on Jushiro, we tumbled down five steps and into the lower hallway. He laughed as he pulled me into his lap. "That's extremely dangerous."

"I know, but it's fun," I laughed.

"Let me give you a hand up," Shunsui chuckled and offered his hand. Taking it, he pulled me up and snuck a kiss from me. I kneed Shunsui in the groin.

"Should of warned you," Jushiro chuckled as Shunsui groaned. Jushiro helped Shunsui stand back up.

"Sorry about that. Reflex," I muttered rubbing the back of my neck.

"That's a reflex?"

"Personal defense training. She's done it to me more than once," Jushiro chuckled.

"I'd hate to be on her bad side," Shunsui whispered to Jushiro and Jushiro nodded.

* * *

><p>"She kneed you in the groin?" Renji asked in disbelief.<p>

"It's not funny. It hurt like hell," Shunsui muttered drinking his sake.

"By the sounds of her, she's quite the fighter," Byakuya commented.

"Oh, she was. And she was quite the prankster as well," Jushiro chuckled.

"Really?" Rukia laughed.

"Yes. We were known as the Three Terrors of the Seireitei by most of the Academy and the Soul Reapers for many years. Man, we pulled some good pranks," Shunsui laughed.

"Tell us more," Ichigo laughed.

"I'm not much for stories, but I think I would have liked to meet this woman," Toshiro commented.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, how's the story? If you have suggestions for pranks or anything, let me know. I'd like to include some pranks in this. The next chapter will need pranks. The next chapter is the Three Terrors of the Seireitei (aka. Sada, Shunsui, and Jushiro). <em>**


	5. The Three Terrors of the Seireitei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"Here's a funny one and the one that almost got us thrown out of the Academy," Jushiro chuckled as he skimmed the journal in his hands.<p>

"Thrown out? What did you do?" Renji laughed.

"Pissed of Old Man Yama, big time," Shunsui chuckled. "Tell them the story Jushiro. She came to you first."

"That's right, she did. Well, it started when Sada had to go through three tests compared to the regular one that the rest of us got. It was to show there was no bias on her grades. Her father practically drove her into the ground…"

* * *

><p>"Oi! Damn it!" I screamed entering my dorm room and punching the nearest wall with enough force to put a hole in that wall and the three walls in the empty rooms down the hall. Jushiro and Shunsui were at my door in a second and looked at me. It had been an almost a half year since we started school and we were close friends. Shaking the dust off my fist, I flexed it before throwing myself on my bed.<p>

"What happened?" Shunsui inquired.

"I had to do three of those fucking tests, plus a bonus spar! I'm sick and tired of it!" I complained throwing my face into the nearest pillow.

"Sada, you know that you are under great scrutiny," Jushiro whispered.

"It isn't fair Shiro-chan!" I whimpered with my head hidden in a pillow.

"What can we do to make you happy?" Shunsui asked.

"Nothing. My father is now on the list of people I wish to kill!" I growled.

"Shunsui, I'll take care of her. Why don't you go finish up your homework or chase around one of the girls?"

"Okay!" Shunsui loved when Jushiro gave him permission to go chase girls around. Jushiro sat down next to me on my bed and pulled the pillow off my head. I still didn't look at him.

"Sada. I know you're mad."

"I'm livid." He took my shoulders and flipped me over on the bed. I looked up at him. "Jushiro, hands off now or you will lose them."

"Sorry. Listen, I know you're mad but we can't do anything about it."

"That's what really pisses me off too!" He smiled and pulled me up from the bed and into his lap. His arms were wrapped around me loosely and I looked up at him. His ponytail was over his shoulder from fighting to turn me over on the bed and he looked healthy. My hair fell down and nearly reached the floor.

"Shunsui and I are here for you."

"Shunsui is a womanizer."

"Okay, I'm here for you."

"It's no fair Shiro-chan. And then, I come back here and act like a big baby! Damn it, I need to grow up!" I groaned and he laughed at my frustration. "That's not funny Shiro-chan."

"Sorry. All the girls in the Academy would love to be you," he laughed.

"Really?" I scrutinized.

"Yes. You hang out with Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku, the two popular boys in the Academy. You're always with me and Shunsui. You have us as your body guards, your friends, and your roommates."

"So essentially, they want my room?" I inquired.

"No, they want to be you. You have power, influence, connections, and two of the best guys around for friends. Our friendships are much better compared to what they would get if they had your room. Sada, you are loved."

"I find that hard to believe," I muttered. He cupped my chin with his hand and lifted my head up some. His lips touched mine lightly at first. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up. Kissing back, he smirked lightly before kissing me harder. We broke apart a few minutes later, both breathing heavy. "Guess I am loved," I chuckled lightly.

"See, I told you," he replied. His eyes were kind as they stared down at me. He moved me so he held me like he had the night before we joined the Academy. His arms wrapped around me, he soothed me. I ended up falling asleep, as did he. When we did wake up, an idea struck me.

"I know that face. That's normally the one that gets us in trouble," Jushiro grumbled.

"I know how to get some revenge on my father," I chuckled.

"How much trouble are we going to get in?"

"I dunno, I'll take the blame," I promised.

"I'll go wake up Shunsui, he'll want to be part of this," Jushiro chuckled climbing out of the bed and walking to Shunsui's room. I fixed my hair by the time they came back.

"Love birds," Shunsui chuckled and I threw a book at his head. He let it hit him and tossed it back to me. "So, what's the plan? Jushiro said you wanted some payback."

"Yeah, but we're going to need a little bit of help on this one," I chuckled.

* * *

><p>"You're devious, you know that right?" Jushiro asked hours later as we walked out of the 13th Squad Barracks.<p>

"Yeah, I know," I chuckled. It had taken 3 hours to convince the Captains of the Court Guard Squads 2-13 to play along with this little prank. Shunsui came jogging up with a grin on his face.

"My brother helped me out with the coats. Let's give them to the Captain," Shunsui laughed.

"Then we have to sneak into the First Division, which shouldn't be all that hard," I mused. Taking the 12 newly fashioned Captain's Coats that were copies of the actual once, we dispersed them to the Captains. They had a Captains Meeting in the morning so class was canceled for the excelled students.

"All right, I'll meet you guys at the Captains' Hall in twenty minutes. Make sure you're ready," I chuckled.

"We'll be ready, be careful," Jushiro whispered and kissed my cheek. I ran off with a Captain's Coat hidden in my robes.

"Why do you get to kiss her and I don't?" Shunsui asked as he removed the paneling in the ceiling and climbed up.

"Because I've known her longer," Jushiro answered handing up three baskets before Shunsui pulled him up. They waited patiently for me to return. I picked the lock into my father's quarters and took the Captain's Coat he had set out for the next day and put it back with his two spares while putting the replacement coat with his clothes. Sneaking back out, I ran to the Hall and jumped up to the open panel. Jushiro and Shunsui pulled me up and replaced the panel. Lighting the small Kido lamps, we went to work drilling the tiny holes in the ceiling and replacing them with the flower seals that were on the other side but with some differences. We attached a pot to each of the flowers before climbing down to the hall. Walking to Father's seat, I put a pressure trigger on the seat and Shunsui helped Jushiro run the trigger wire. In the morning, when Father sat down, the line would pull the release on the 13 pots, the pots would let a reactive vapor substance into the air, and the chemical we put on the Captain's Coats would take effect.

"Oi, I got an idea," Shunsui chuckled as he saw the floor.

"I'll go get the chemical and some brushes," I laughed. I returned quickly with paintbrushes and the chemicals.

"What shall we paint?" Jushiro inquired.

"How about we just splash the liquids all over the floor, the ceiling, and the windows?" I suggested.

"I like the way you think," Shunsui laughed. It took an hour to have everything set up in the Captain's Hall. We left the room quickly and went to the First Division Gate. Jushiro threw me up to the arch and I loosened hinges considerably before jumping down to Shunsui who caught me. Jushiro was finishing the bottom hinges.

"Alright, let's get back to the Academy and pull the last stunts," Jushiro prompted. The three of us exchanged smiles before running for the Academy. Grabbing the paint cans that were waiting, we drew the Court Guard Squads flowers and numbers all over the school. Running inside, we woke up the other students and enlisted them in helping us. We took paint and painted all over the inside halls. It was about 1 in the morning when I finally collapsed on my bed after taking a short shower. Jushiro woke me up about seven that morning.

"Morning Sada," he chuckled shaking my shoulder lightly.

"I don't wanna get up yet. I'm tired still!" I complained.

"Your father is about to do his daily academy inspection." I smiled and bolted into the sitting position. He tossed me my red under shirt, white over shirt, and red trousers before pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"**STUDENTS!**" Father's voice bellowed through the school and we all jumped from our rooms and out to stand in front of our dorm room halls. There were only 76 students this year. "**WHAT HAPPENED HERE?**"

"What do you mean, Head Captain?" one of the other students inquired acting completely oblivious to the situation.

"I got here and all this paint was on the wall and graffiti on the Academy Grounds! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" he demanded. Jushiro, Shunsui, and I were doing our best not to laugh our asses off. "I want this all cleaned up by the time I get done with lunch today! Get moving!" He left and I tossed everyone a can of paint solvent.

"The paint is temporary. Just put that on the paint and it'll peel right off the wall."

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" another student inquired.

"The Shihoin Family," Shunsui chuckled. It took less than twenty minutes to clean up the grounds and we threw all the supplies out.

"Come on, the meeting is about to start," Jushiro chuckled. We snuck into the First Division Barracks and crouched next to the window of the Captains' Hall.

"Good morning Head Captain!" twelve voices said in unison.

"Morning."

"Is something wrong, Head Captain?" Captain Unohana asked and we peeked through the window at the meeting.

"Someone pulled a joke at the Academy."

"Do you know the culprit?" Captain Shihoin inquired.

"I don't know." He sat down and we watched as the vapors appeared in the air and the 12 Captains in on the prank tried to hide their smirks. Father, who almost always had his eyes closed, open one eye when he heard someone chuckling. Both eyes snapped open and he stared as the Captains had painted coats on. The window, ceiling, and floor turned different colors as the vapor took effect.

"Nice coat, Head Captain," Shihoin chuckled. Father looked at his coat and growled.

"**SADA YAMAMOTO!**" he roared and we tore away from the Barracks. We ran through the gates and we heard my father following, the gates falling as he slammed them closed. "**SADA YAMAMOTO!**"

"Yikes!" I gulped.

"We're in deep shit," Jushiro whispered as we jumped over a wall and back into the Academy grounds.

"I think we pulled a little too much in one night," Shunsui chuckled lightly.

"OUCH!" I yelped as a hand grabbed my neck as we were about to get into the building. I was thrown back and so were Jushiro and Shunsui. They tumbled to the ground until they stopped beside me.

"I should have known you'd pull something like this, daughter," he growled.

"What do you expect after you nearly drove me into the ground yesterday training?" I snapped as my hair fell out the ponytail and fell in my face. "Yes people think there will be bias in my case but I know that that is a lie! You'd never put me before anyone else unless it was a family matter! It doesn't mean you have to drive me to the point where I almost collapse!" He was taken back. No one talked to the Head Captain like that. "You would never do this if Mom was here! You wouldn't be a stubborn old fool! I play one practical joke and you go crazy!"

"You call doing that painting a joke?"

"It peels off! The coats were fake, I made replicas, and I found paint that would peel off without damage! I loosened the gates that way when you chased after me, they would fall. Not a second sooner! I THOUGHT IT THROUGH YOU UP TIGHT GROUCH!"

"Sada," Jushiro whispered putting a hand on my arm.

"Ukitake, Kyoraku, I expected better," Father growled.

"I convinced them! It is my fault! You want to punish someone punish me. Throw me out of the school if you want to! I don't give a shit! I'll be cleaning up your barracks!" I snapped and disappeared so quickly it left the three men stunned.

"I didn't know she could move that fast," Shunsui commented.

"I've known her longer and even I didn't know!" Jushiro said.

"Children, it's time we talked," Yamamoto said and the boys groaned before following him inside. With the help of Kenpachi, I put the gates back up and he held the gate while I put the hinges back on. After collecting the fake coats, I passed out their actual coats and went to the Hall. Quietly I removed all the paint from the Hall and threw it out. When I got back to the Academy, I snuck into my room through the window and lay down on my bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Jushiro and Shunsui."

"Come in." The boys came in; both had red marks on their cheeks. "What happened to you two?"

"Easy, we pissed off your father," Shunsui muttered. "The old man has a powerful right hook, that's for sure."

"He asked me to tell you something," Jushiro said sitting down on my bed while Shunsui leaned on my desk.

"What, that I'm to leave the school grounds?" I inquired.

"No, actually, he said he was sorry. He threatened to kick all three of us out but he decided against it. Especially considering the three of us are the strongest in the class."

"That and a couple of the noble and high class families pulled some strings. I believe the Kuchiki and the Shihoin families had big parts in that," Shunsui commented.

"He also said that as long as we don't pull anything that big again, then we can do the occasional prank," Jushiro laughed. "Even gave a suggestion."

"And that is?"

"Got a tool box?" Shunsui asked.

"Sparing targets?" I asked.

"Sparing targets," they confirmed. The grin on my face grew wider. That night we snuck out to the sparing field and tampered with the sparing targets. Now they could fight back. Five of them could mirror moves, three would run and hide, and the rest had defense weapons. In the morning, we took the three that would run and hide when they were charged. Let's put it this way, the three of us were off to the side laughing like hyenas while the rest of the class battled the sparing targets. After two hours, Father signaled us and we took out the targets.

* * *

><p>"I think we were the best pranksters ever at the Academy," Shunsui laughed as Jushiro finished.<p>

"Yeah, those were the interesting days," Jushiro laughed.

"So you got away with it?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Damn, Sada must have had some effect on him," Renji laughed.

"She did. Sada could make guys do a lot of stuff."

"Let's order lunch," Byakuya said and everyone nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, how's the story? If you have suggestions for pranks or anything, let me know. I'd like to include some pranks in this. <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sada: I kick your ass.<strong>

**Sarge: What did I do?**

**Sada: I ACT LIKE A LITTLE FREAKING BABY!**

**Sarge: Sorry! **

**Jushiro: Not that I'm complaining or anything but how is Sada alive right now? **

**Sarge: Because I wanted to interact with the character. The write can write what she wants. **

**Shunsui: Oi.**

**Sarge: ...**

_**Byakuya and Ichigo walk into the room. **_

**Ichigo: Wrist, let us see. **

**Sarge: Please tell me you're not going to start this again.**

**Byakuya: You're wearing a brace on your wrist. We're taking you to a doctor. **

**Sarge: If I could go to a doctor I would. My mother won't take me. **

**Byakuya: No offense, but your mom is a bitch. **

**Sarge: I'm used to it. **

**Byakuya: Sada, pack her bags. **

**Sarge: Byakuya! DON'T HURT MY MOTHER!**

_**Byakuya is already downstairs and Ichigo has to hold Sarge back. They hear a crash downstairs. **_

**Ichigo: Not this again. Alright, we're visiting the 4th Division and then the Kuchiki Manor. **

**Sarge: Can I kick his ass later Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: I'll ask Rukia to help you.**


	6. Three Terrors, Sick?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"Sada, have you seen Jushiro? He wasn't at breakfast," Shunsui said coming into my room. It was our fourth year in school and he hadn't changed much. His hair was a bit waver and his mind was sharper, but he was still Shunsui.<p>

"No, I was studying. I'll help you find him. Check his room yet?" I inquired.

"He wasn't in bed."

"Check the bathroom?"

"No lights that I saw." I walked past him and into Jushiro's room. The three of us rarely ever closed our doors. We were still the only people in the hallway so we just locked the hall door instead. I felt Jushiro's spiritual pressure in his room and went to the bathroom door.

"Jushiro! Open up! You alright?" I called and Shunsui watched as I put an ear to the door. I heard heavy coughing and the sound of liquid hitting tiles. "Jushiro! Hold on!" I grabbed the edges of the door and kicked the door in. Jushiro was on the floor passed out with blood on the floor. There was still blood coming from his mouth. "Shiro!"

"What's wrong with him?" Shunsui asked.

"Sickness he caught when he was little. Damn it! Tell Captain Unohana to be prepared for us. I'll bring him. Go!" I ordered. Shunsui nodded and left. By the looks of it Jushiro had been dress when the attack came. His pants were on, thank goodness, but his shirt wasn't. Taking Jushiro into my arms gently I rushed toward the 4th Division Barracks where the school medical station was at. Unohana was waiting when we got there and Shunsui looked quite worried.

"Set him down on the bed, Sada," Unohana whispered.

"Can I help, Captain?" I asked looking down at him.

"I'm short personnel so yes. That mask over there, bring it here. Cadet Kyoraku, can you elevate Cadet Ukitake a bit so he doesn't drown in blood?" Shunsui lifted Jushiro up slightly while I got everything that Unohana instructed. Helping her to put everything on Jushiro, she began to monitor his condition.

"You have the day off today, correct?" Unohana inquired.

"Yes."

"Alright, you two can stay with him for now. Help me move the bed to a private room." We moved Jushiro to a private treatment room. "Call if you need anything."

"Thank you Captain," I whispered.

"Sure thing," she insisted. I looked at Shunsui.

"Can you get me one of his shirt and my history book along with his history paper?" I inquired.

"Sure. I'll be right back. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere," Shunsui said seriously and I started laughing. Once he left the room though, I looked back at Jushiro. He had been healthy for nearly five years and now it kicked in. My eyes watered before allowing the streams of tears to pour down my face.

"Shiro-kun, you can't get sick again," I cried. "You've been healthy for so long."

"I'm sure he'll be all right, daughter," Father's voice said from the doorway. I looked up and he looked to Jushiro. "He's tough and he wouldn't leave you."

"Thank you Father."

"For what?"

"Saying what I needed to hear."

"It wasn't what you needed to hear, it was the truth," Father muttered. "Give him my best wishes when he wakes up." I nodded and Shunsui came in a second later glancing out the door as he walked in. Shunsui closed the door as I wiped the tears from my face. Shunsui handed me the book and the papers. I set them down on the portable table and began to write the report that was due in two days.

"Won't they know it was faked?" Shunsui asked and I showed him the paper. "Damn, you can forge."

"Who do you think ordered the week off school last year when we had that huge project to do?" I inquired raising an eyebrow.

"You did that?"

"I snuck into the office and forged Father's signature. I used to do it as a game when I was little," I chuckled lightly.

"You never cease to amaze me," he commented.

"Very funny Shunsui, very funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny!"

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes and we waited patiently. It was later that day that Jushiro woke. Shunsui was passed out on the floor while I had my head on Jushiro's abs waiting.

"You know, normally you have your head on my shoulder," Jushiro commented and I sat up straight.

"Hey, you're awake," I chuckled as he removed the mask.

"I'll get Unohana," Shunsui commented and stepped outside to fetch the Captain.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Tired. How did you find me?"

"Shunsui said you didn't come to breakfast, I broke your bathroom door to get in."

"Great."

"My father says to get well."

"He visited?"

"Yes." Unohana walked in with Shunsui.

"Well Jushiro, how are we feeling now?"

"Better, ma'am."

"I thought so. A couple more hours observation, then you can go back to the Academy," Unohana said before leaving the room. Shunsui showed Jushiro the paper I had written up for him.

"Damn you're good," Jushiro chuckled.

"It's a gift." I lost a lot of sleep that night, because I sat next to Jushiro while he slept to make sure he was all right and left shortly before he woke up.

* * *

><p>"Urgh, I hate flu season," I complained as we walked back from class. It was almost the end of our fourth school year.<p>

"I know," Jushiro chuckled as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"How's Shunsui?" I inquired. Shunsui had come down with the flu last night and we could hear him throwing up for two hours.

"Don't know. His mother wouldn't let me in to check on him," Jushiro laughed. I sneezed and wiped my nose with a cloth.

"I think I'm going to turn in early tonight," I muttered.

"Are you feeling alright, Sada?"

"I'll be fine, Jushiro."

"Mom get the hell out of my room!" Shunsui's voice reached us and we jumped as a book came flying into the hallway.

"Shunsui Kyoraku, quit acting like a baby this instance!"

"Well this sure as hell ain't the flu so quit trying to treat it that way!" Mrs. Kyoraku walked out into the hallway and saw us.

"Jushiro, Sada. Sorry about Shunsui's behavior. But I don't think it's the flu."

"Have you called the medical unit?" Jushiro inquired as I became light headed.

"Yes, they're sending a few doctors. They're going to check you and Sada over as well. They should be here in an hour or two." My books dropped from my hand as I held my head with one hand and supported myself on the wall with the other. Shunsui ran to the doorway when he heard the books fall.

"Sada?" Jushiro whispered as everything began to spin.

"I don't feel so good." I feel forward and Jushiro caught me. Shunsui ran over and helped Jushiro take me into my room. Lady Kyoraku brought in my books as Jushiro and Shunsui laid me out on my bed.

"Sada? Sada can you hear me?" Shunsui's voice said but he didn't get a response.

"I'll go get the medical team," Lady Kyoraku said and ran out the door.

"We need some cool water, she's starting to burn up but she's cold to the touch below her head. We'll need some blankets as well," Jushiro whispered.

"I'll get the blankets, you get the water," Shunsui said. They quickly gathered the blankets and water. Shunsui covered Sada's body up with blankets while Jushiro wet a few rags. He put one on Sada's forehead and a few more around her neck. Shunsui watched loyally at the end of the bed as Jushiro tended to Sada.

"For once you're not the one sick," Shunsui chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," Jushiro commented as he looked at the pained expression of his oldest friend. "Do you think she's in pain?"

"If she has the same thing I do then yes," Shunsui muttered and Lady Kyoraku arrived with the medical team.

"I'm going to ask you to leave for a bit, Ukitake. Lieutenant, take care of Kyoraku and Lady Kyoraku. Make sure she isn't infected as well. I'll take care of young Yamamoto," Captain Unohana said. "One of my men will check you over, Ukitake." Ukitake left and Unohana started her examination. A few hours later Unohana came out to find Ukitake and Lady Kyoraku waiting for her.

"I'm leaving instructions on how to care for them. The two of you will have to stay with them until they recover. It's going around the Seireitei. It should pass in a few days time but we can't let anyone else get it from the four of you. Understand?" They nodded and she handed them a letter. Her team moved out and they posted guards at the door.

"You watch Shunsui, I"ll watch Sada," Ukitake muttered.

"Good idea." Ukitake walked over to Sada's room and saw she was shivering still. He laid down next to her and wrapped his body around hers warming her.

"You took care of me, I'll take care of you," Jushiro said to Sada with his lips to her ear.

* * *

><p>It took three days to recover, but on the third day I woke and Unohana returned for checkups. We'd be out of school for the rest of the week but we were out of any danger zone. Father came to my room as Jushiro tended to me.<p>

"Father," I breathed and Jushiro turned to see him.

"Ukitake, Sada. How do you feel Sada?"

"Much better."

"That's good. I was quite worried about you. Thank you for helping my daughter, Ukitake."

"Not a problem sir."

"I'm not going to force you to make up your missed work." We nodded and he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia: Sorry about your mom, again.<strong>

**Sarge: I'm used to it. **

**Rukia: Remember, I'm always here if you need anything.**

**Sarge: I know this. Now let me sleep please. **

**Rukia: Tired?**

**Sarge: 4 hours of sleep. ME TIRED!**


	7. Graduation Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"Ever figure out what made you guys sick?" Toshiro inquired.<p>

"They never did and I had to give them their homework so they knew what the rest of the class did too," another voice said and they looked up to see Isshin Kurosaki standing there. "Jushiro, Kyoraku."

"Been a long time Isshin, even during the War, we never talked much," Kyoraku chuckled.

"Sada would have kicked all three of our asses for that," Isshin laughed.

"You knew her?" Renji inquired.

"I graduated the same year as Kyoraku, Jushiro, and Sada though I was a class under them."

"Sada was charged with babysitting your troublesome ass," Kyoraku accused.

"Troublesome?" Ichigo inquired.

"Big time," Isshin answered.

"So who babysat Shunsui? No offense," Byakuya said.

"None taken."

"I did," Jushiro chuckled. "Well, it was more like Sada had to babysit all three of us."

"She was the one that caused the problems," Renji observed.

"Not all the time," Shunsui chuckled, "she grew up quite a bit after our fourth year. Got to go on missions during her sixth year."

"Our graduation mission proves that," Isshin chuckled.

"Graduation mission?" Rukia inquired.

"It was a mission you went on with your class when you were set to graduate. Now they do practice missions during the younger years instead. I don't see why they phased it out," Jushiro commented drinking some of his tea that they had brought instead of sake for a little while.

"What happened?" Toshiro inquired.

"Isshin, how would you like to tell this story?" Jushiro inquired.

"My pleasure. It started when Shunsui and I wouldn't get up out of bed…"

* * *

><p>"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP!" I roared into the hallway.<p>

"GO TO HELL!" two voices shouted. They were both hung over and Jushiro looked at me from where he stood leaning in his doorway. We had our uniforms on, the main difference was the fact that I had a black trousers and a black sash across my shirt.

"Jushiro, the buckets," I said and he handed me a bucket of water. Releasing my zanpakuto to shikai I formed a small pillar of ice and cut it up into the bucket as Jushiro brought another bucket. I put the rest of the ice into the other bucket and set them in front of their rooms. Lowering the temperature in each room, the two lazy asses refused to get up, even though they were both freezing. I threw the one bucket on the sleeping Shunsui.

"DAMN IT SADA! THAT'S FUCKING COLD!" Shunsui yelped as the cold water hit him. Jushiro tossed him a towel as I went to the other room.

"I'm up! Don't splash me!" the second voice yelled. I dumped the bucket of water on his head as he sat up. "DAMN IT! Why did you do that?"

"Easy, graduation mission is today and your lazy ass is hung over! I swear Isshin Shiba, if it weren't for the fact that you're in the noble family I'd throw your ass out a fucking window! GET UP!" I went back out to the hallway and looked at the grinning Jushiro.

"Well, I have to say, I think you'd make a fine Captain one day," he laughed.

"Thanks Jushiro." Shunsui and Isshin were both shivering and we could hear their teeth chattering, as they got dressed. After changing, they stalked out of their rooms and both came out with soaked heads and were dressed in the regular uniforms.

"Just because you're the bloody supervisor on the mission doesn't mean you have to wake us up like that," Isshin grumbled.

"Actually, it was both of your mothers that told me to wake you up earlier. They want to wish us luck, imbecile," I muttered.

"Why'd I even get transferred into the dorm hall anyway? There are plenty of rooms in the other halls!" Isshin grumbled. Isshin was three years younger than the rest of us. He had stubble on his face and I shook my head silently. "What?"

"You forgot to shave."

"I don't shave. I like the stubble." I flipped around and punched him full force in the nose. This sent him skidding backwards a few feet. "SADA!"

"Watch your tone smartass."

"Oi, Sada you sure have changed," Shunsui chuckled as we continued walking and Isshin caught up.

"I'm getting pressure from higher up."

"For what?" Isshin inquired rubbing his nose gently.

"Marriage."

"Your father is still pushing for that?" Jushiro inquired.

"He wants me to be happy. I am happy. I have Jushiro as my boyfriend, Shunsui as my best friend and Isshin to be the annoying little brother of the group," I laughed.

"Annoying little brother?" Isshin demanded.

"Yep. We're 22, you're 19."

"I'm going to get you Sada Yamamoto!" He charged at me and we burst through the school's front doors wrestling. Throwing him off me, he barely had time to react before he was hit in the face by my foot. He went tumbling across the yard. Shunsui and Jushiro were laughing behind me as someone cleared their throat. We looked over and saw the mothers of the Shiba, Ukitake, and Kyoraku clans there, along with my aunt from the Kuchiki Clan. Isshin rushed over and the four of us bowed respectfully to the women that had raised us.

"Good morning, children," they growled.

"Sada, I wish to talk to you alone," Aunt Masaki said. I walked away as Isshin's mother grabbed him by the ear and pulled hard. Shunsui's mother did the same to him while Jushiro gratefully received a hug from his mother. Masaki looked at me once we were a fair about away from the others. "How do you feel today?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good. There's a lot of pressure from the Kuchiki Elders to have you married. Especially when you consider that you are the only direct line heir at the current moment in time."

"Aunt Masaki I'm a Yamamoto, not a Kuchiki."

"But you still bare our blood. If I do not produce an heir and were to die, the job would come to you to hold the house together."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes, because there is the possibility that you will be hurt on this mission. I want you to know that you're needed here as well."

"I know that Masaki."

"Alright. Oh, your uncle wanted me to give you this," Masaki muttered and held out one of the traditional Kuchiki family hair accessories, the kenseikan clips. This one was only a twofold version. "He says they'll bring good luck. I say he's an idiot."

"Yes, well that is Uncle." She placed the kenseikan clips near the front of my hair, causing two strands to flow in front of my face. She tucked the two amounts of hair behind my ear and smiled.

"Be safe young one. I always thought of you like my daughter."

"I know." She kissed my cheeks and I walked over to the boys. After goodbyes, we went to the Senkaimon portal that we were using.

"You look like an idiot," Isshin commented.

"That would be why I'm going to accidently break them while on the mission, goat face."

"I'm going to even with you one of these days," Isshin growled.

"Not likely," I muttered rolling my eyes. Arriving at the senkaimon the four of us stood together waiting. Each group had about four people and a few had a uniform similar to mine. Okay, a few was a lie, none of them had a uniform like mine. I was the only one with black on; it showed I was a supervisor. There were three Soul Reapers going along with us on the mission, they were from three different divisions, all of them were 3rd Seats. Father called the class to attention.

"Good morning, cadets. This is your last test before you graduate. Complete the mission and you will graduate to the 13 Court Guard Squads. Our supervisors for the missions will lead the group, but they won't interfere with your fighting unless necessary, that includes you Ms. Yamamoto. I don't want you interfering with the others."

"I know this."

"Good luck. Your mission is 3 hours long, if you aren't back or haven't reported in by that time we will send reinforcements. Group one, proceed." The first fourth of the class left. Once on the other side they would split into smaller groups and go hunting for Hollows or regular spirits to kill or purify. My group was the fourth to go through. We were in a small place call Karakura and I quickly assigned the groups to split up. Jumping into the air, I sat watching the groups as they purified Hollows and sent on souls. There was a large explosion of spiritual pressure to the north of the town and I spun from sitting to standing in two seconds. A large garganta was opening and I saw huge Hollows emerging.

"Sada!" Isshin yelled from the ground. They group had regrouped and I jumped down.

"Where Maki?" I demanded and he came running forward. I opened a senkaimon back and pointed at him. "Tell them we need reinforcements now. Officer Level." He nodded and ran through. "Isshin, Jushiro, Shunsui, you're with me. The rest of you, I want a perimeter on the north side of the village. If anything get's past us you'll have to defend the village. Let's go boys."

"Yes ma'am!" Jushiro and I sped quickly with Shunsui and Isshin flash stepping right behind us.

"Holy," Isshin whispered as we came upon the garganta. There were four huge Hollows there.

"Sada, what the hell are these?" Shunsui demanded.

"Extremely strong Hollows. I came upon them once before, they killed three non-officer level Soul Reapers."

"That's why you brought us, we're the only ones that stand a chance," Jushiro commented.

"Yes. I suggest shikai if I were you," I said drawing my zanpakuto. "Bloom, Hail." Tiny daggers like blades formed around me, all of them the color of ice. "Pillar!" A pillar of ice formed next to me. I used one of the daggers to slice the pillar and smiled at the Hollows. The top razor sharp disc of ice sliced into the Hollow. The blades launched at the wound and caused it to expand in size, cutting off the Hollow's arm. I repeated the process multiple times until it killed the Hollow.

"All waves, rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade, Sōgyo no Kotowari!" Jushiro's voice rang proud as his twin blades appeared. The Hollow sent a blast toward Jushiro and he absorbed it with one blade and shot it out the other, tearing a hole in its head.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyōkotsu." Shunsui's duel zanpakuto changed and he grinned lightly. "Irooni, purple!" The Hollow he was fighting was purple. Shunsui ducked in and wounded the Hollow greatly, causing it to fall to the ground dead.

"Slay, Engetsu!" Isshin voice cried out. His zanpakuto changed into something that resembled an elegant white cleaver with a black guard and red bandage like cloth wrapping down the grip and up his arm. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" The release of energy tore through the fourth Hollow.

"A cleaver? Seriously?" Shunsui demanded.

"At least Sada and I don't have to say those long chants!" Isshin countered as the garganta closed but the screams of the other cadets reached us. I bolted toward the cadets and struck the large creature that had come through another garganta. It was bigger than the ones before but less powerful. They were only attacking the cadets, none of the village.

"We have to get away from the village! Cadets move out!" I shouted and led them away from the village. We ended up backed up against a mountainside.

"What now?" Jushiro asked.

"I'll try to hold them off as long as I can," I whispered. "Defend the others, make sure no one else gets hurt," I instructed my three best friends. The blades stopped floating and formed two white swords. The one was a small tachi and the bigger wakizashi. My shikai had a few forms, this was the dual side of my shikai though I hardly used it.

"Sada, you can't be serious! That's a suicide mission!" Jushiro yelled at me trying to stop me from charging forward.

"I lead the mission, I will protect the people I'm supposed to. I love you Jushiro, don't die," I whispered and kissed his cheek before sending him into Shunsui. "Protect him!" Jumping in the air, I slashed through the head of the large Hollow.

"Damn it, she's too stubborn," Isshin whispered as he helped Jushiro regain his balance.

"Isshin, fire one of your attacks at me, I can amplify its power," Jushiro instructed. Isshin did so and Jushiro took out five of the large Hollows. Smaller Hollows started to attack, the three men gathered the battle ready, and they charged in. I was slicing through the last one when I saw the figure. It was smaller than the rest, human sized, by twice as ugly and very powerful. I landed on the ground and glared at it.

"What are you?" I demanded.

"I am a Vasto Lorde, the highest of the Hollows before Arrancars."

"What is an Arrancar?"

"A Hollow with Soul Reaper powers, does that worry you?" she asked. Her face reminded me of a lion and her body was that of a fully-grown woman with bone all over.

"Not really," I growled. "You're Captain Level that I know."

"And you're not a fully fledge Soul Reaper," she growled. "Why don't you just give up?"

"And let my friends die? I don't think so." She heard a cough toward the fight and I recognized the sound. "Jushiro." The Vasto Lorde smiled and started for him. I flash stepped in front of her, just in time to catch her sword in my stomach before it got Jushiro. Jushiro had been fighting lower class Hollows when his sickness caught up with him.

"Jushiro!" Shunsui yelled seeing his friend coughing up blood. "Sada!" I looked down at the hollow weapon in my stomach, and then at Jushiro.

"You really shouldn't have done that," I growled my eyes flashing green. "Shunsui, move Jushiro!" I ordered. Shunsui grabbed Jushiro as the whirl of energy started up around me. "NO ONE HURTS MY SHIRO!" The arm of the Vasto Lorde broke as the energy engulfed me. "Die, bitch!" I was hidden by a rush of fog but it quickly dissipated. Emerging from the fog a longer katana was in my right hand while ice covered the majority of my body and an array of smaller blades remained to my left side. The blood still came from my stomach wound, but you mess my Jushiro, you mess with me.

"Sada," Jushiro coughed as he watched her launch at the creature that had tried to attack him. A senkaimon opened up to reveal Captains and Lieutenants that had come to aid in the battle.

"Who is that?" Captain Kuchiki, my uncle, inquired looking at the figure clouded in ice and fog.

"That's Sada," Shunsui whispered.

"That's Captain Level energy pouring off of her," Captain Shiba observed.

"That's her Bankai," Captain Shihoin observed.

"She's hurt," Unohana commented.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" My sword cut off her head as her other arm pierced a little higher up on my stomach. I now had two gaping wounds in my stomach.

"You're strong," she observed as she disappeared. My body returned to normal, my katana fell from my hand my legs went weak.

"Shiro-chan," I whispered before falling face down into the ground.

"Sada!" Jushiro yelled. Isshin snapped his head up from where he had been watching someone heal a cadet. He saw Jushiro and Shunsui headed for Sada. He saw the blood that coated her.

"Sada!" Isshin bolted across the clearing as the Captains and Lieutenants took out the remaining Hollows, all of them in a class we called Adjuhcha.

"Make way," Captain Unohana instructed the boys. She knelt down next to Sada and started to look her over. "We need to get her to the 4th Division Barracks. We need a stretcher."

"No need," Isshin said. "Shunsui, wrap her wounds in your over shirt, same for you Jushiro. I'll carry her. Shun, help Jushiro." Shunsui helped Jushiro walk through a senkaimon that Unohana opened quickly while Isshin picked up the limp body of Sada Yamamoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: You sure are bringing in a lot of guests. <strong>

**Sarge: I know this, wait until the next chapter. **

**Rukia: How do you update so fast?**

**Sarge: I like this story. I've had it in my head for a while. **

_**A door slams in the Kuchiki Manor and everyone jumps as two people walk in. **_

**Himeko: GET YOUR ASS WORKING ON MY STORY!**

**Sara: SAME HERE! YOU LEFT THE STORY ALONE FOR DAYS NOW!**

**Sarge: I'm trying to type this one as fast as I can! I swear. Once this one is done, then I'll work on the others. And Himeko, you know I'm trying to think about what to do next. **

**Sara: You can't work on our stories and yet you have 15 other ideas written down with mini summaries? **

**Sarge: They wake me up at night.**

_**They both leave and Ichigo looks at Sarge. **_

**Ichigo: You might want to get typing. **

**Sarge: I have school in the morning too. **

**Rukia: I don't think they care. **


	8. The Meaning of the Ring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"Holy shit," everyone that hadn't heard that story before breathed.<p>

"She defeated a Vasto Lorde, by herself?" Toshiro demanded.

"Yes. Like her father, Sada had a lot of power as well. But the main reason she was able to defeat the Vasto Lorde was the fact that she tried to kill me," Jushiro explained. "Sada never let anything happen to me."

"I remember Yamamoto's face when he saw us come through the senkaimon."

"Tell us more," Rukia insisted.

"In a moment, I believe we're being spied on," Shunsui commented and Isshin pushed open the door to reveal Nanao, Shuhei, and Izuru there with Isane and Kiyone scowling them.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Shuhei chuckled lightly.

"Would you like to listen to more?" Jushiro inquired.

"If you wouldn't mind," Nanao chuckled lightly.

"Come on in." They did and Jushiro looked at them smirking.

"So, are we going to hear more about what happened after?" Renji asked.

"Of course."

"Can we share the story on how she met me?" a voice inquired and they looked up to see Shinji leaning in the doorway. "After all, she graduated and then when I graduated I became one of her squad members."

"Of course Shinji. We'll tell the first bit, you can tell the other," Shunsui laughed.

"Sounds good," Shinji chuckled and Isshin made room for him next to him. "Good to see you Isshin. By the way, Karin punched Hiyori."

"Why?" Ichigo inquired.

"Well, Hiyori was trying to get her to go through training so Karin can be a Soul Reaper when she gets older. She tried to have her do the stupid treadmill thing. Karin knocked her out with three punches."

"That's my girl," Toshiro chuckled.

"Your girl?" Ichigo growled.

"Didn't you know? We're dating."

"You're like thirty years older than her!"

"Her soul is going to age like yours, idiot. We're dating while she's living, when she comes over here I hope we can be closer."

"I'll kill you Toshiro."

"How about we get back to the story?" Shunsui suggested.

"Yes."

"Isn't this around the time you gave Sada her ring?" Rukia asked Jushiro.

"Yes it was. I'll even talk about why that happened," Jushiro chuckled.

"Young love," Shinji laughed.

"Alright, I suppose we should start with when we came through the senkaimon."

* * *

><p>"Sada," Yamamoto's voice was barely a whisper as he saw his beloved daughter in the arms of Isshin Shiba. "Sada!" The Head Captain in Yamamoto took leave as he rushed for his only child.<p>

"Head Captain, we're taking her to the 4th Division Barracks. We'll treat her on the way," Unohana insisted looking to the Head Captain as he stared down at his beloved daughter.

"What happened to her kenseikan?" Captain Kuchiki pondered.

"They broke," Shunsui replied and tossed the Captain the remains of the kenseikan.

"Head Captain, I'll have to ask you to wait out here while we treat her. Same for you Shiba once you lay her down."

"Yes ma'am." Isshin laid Sada down and left the room. The three men glanced at the Head Captain nervously.

"Get healed, then I want to talk to you," Yamamoto growled. They nodded and quickly went to get their wounds treated. All three had minor injuries but reported back to Yamamoto in less than twenty minutes. Yamamoto was sitting in the public meeting room waiting for Unohana to return as the three young men stumbled in.

"Head Captain," they said in unison.

"What happened out there?" Yamamoto growled.

"We don't exactly know sir," Isshin whispered.

"There was a massive release of spiritual power north of the mission grounds. Four Hollows came out, she said that anyone lower than a officer would die at their hand. We defeated them. There was an attack on the others. Sada went into leader mode and attacked while we defended the hurt and the village. We figured out that they were after the cadets so we moved away from town. Sada left us in charge of the cadets and went on a suicide mission to take out these huge black Hollows that all looked the same. Then one of them, smaller and as powerful as any Captain tried to kill Jushiro. She jumped in front of it and took the arm like blade through her stomach. That's when her power level skyrocketed," Shunsui whispered.

"The Captains came to the conclusion she was using Bankai," Jushiro put in. "I've never seen her fight like that. She demolished that Hollow before collapsing."

"Why did it come after Jushiro?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Sada probably heard my coughing and the Hollow took it as a weakness and went to kill me to get to her. Sada saved my life," Jushiro whispered.

"You are all excused."

"Head Captain, sir, sensei, may I talk to you alone for a moment?" Jushiro asked and Yamamoto nodded. "I'll see you guys in a bit." The other two left the room and Jushiro walked over to the Head Captain. "Head Captain, Sada said that you've been trying to find her a husband."

"Yes, I'm getting pressure from the family and I'd like to see her happy myself."

"She is happy," Jushiro insisted.

"I know."

"Sir, with your permission, I would like to marry your daughter. We've known each other for 16 years, we've been dating for 8, and I'd die to protect her. But also, she would be happy with me and she'd be able to be a full Soul Reaper. Any other husband wouldn't allow her to do what she wants. I will protect her but I won't stop her from succeeding and growing stronger. Head Captain, will you let me marry your daughter?" Jushiro asked looking at the Head Captain.

"That sounds like a good arrangement. I will talk to your family and mine about it. If it is agreed upon we will have the exchange as soon as possible. Though I ask that the two of you don't take the same last name in public. We don't want mass confusion when both of you go up the ranks."

"I understand sir."

"You may wait for news if you wish." Jushiro nodded and sat down to wait. Unohana came in three hours later.

"Retsu?" Yamamoto breathed.

"She's in recovery now. She's out of danger for now. We got to her in time. You may visit her any time now. I just ask that you're quiet."

"Of course."

"Cadet Ukitake," Jushiro looked up, "you may visit as well along with the other two. Just be quiet." Jushiro nodded and Unohana left the room.

"Jushiro," Jushiro now looked to the Head Captain, "I'd like for you three boys to go sit with her for now. I have some business to attend to. If she wakes before I return send a messenger."

"Yes sir." Yamamoto left and Jushiro went to the Hall where Isshin and Shunsui were waiting. "We can go see her, but we need to be quiet," Jushiro instructed. They nodded and went with Jushiro to her room.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, across the Seireitei in the Shihoin meeting room, Yamamoto and Masaki exchanged gifts with the Ukitake family. The agreement made, Yamamoto returned to his daughter's side while Masaki took the gifts to the Yamamoto home. Yamamoto opened the door to his daughter's medical room to find Shunsui and Isshin passed out on the floor while Jushiro was watching Sada's face and her hand was safely wrapped in his. She was still asleep but she looked fine.<p>

"How is she?" Yamamoto inquired.

"She hasn't woken yet. But Unohana is checking on her every half hour and says she's recovering quickly."

"That's good, I'd hate for her to miss her wedding." Jushiro cocked his head and looked at the Head Captain. Yamamoto tossed Jushiro a ring with a frosted diamond on it. "Your family and ours has agreed to the marriage. You may tell her when she wakes."

"Yes sir." Unohana came in and Yamamoto waited for her report.

"She's recovering just fine. I'd give it a week before she's able to walk around, and two before she's ready to fight again, but she'll be just fine."

"That's good. Jushiro, make sure you and the boys get some rest," Yamamoto said as he left the room. On the outside he looked calm and serious, on the inside, he was happy that his daughter would survive.

* * *

><p>"Jushiro," I moaned as I woke up.<p>

"I'm right here," his soft voice said and I felt a hand on my face while another was wrapped in mine. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." I opened my eyes and saw his smiling face in mine. His hair was shorter now than it ever had been. "You got a haircut."

"Yeah, you can thank the Hollows for that. One of them cut some of my hair so I had to cut the rest to match. Don't worry, it'll grow out again," Jushiro chuckled stroking my face gently.

"Jushiro, do you want to start rumors?" I asked. In private, that meant Jushiro, Isshin, Shunsui, and me only, we were open about our feelings. This was a big no-no.

"Let them talk. I don't care anymore. Not after what your father told me the other day," he chuckled lightly.

"What's that?" I inquired. He took my left hand and showed me the ring on my finger.

"We're engaged to be married. The elders of each family talked and agreed after I told the Head Captain that I wished to marry you. You won't take my name, but you'll be my wife in a few short months," he explained kissing my ring finger lightly.

"We're engaged? That's great!" I laughed and hugged him tightly. He laughed and used the hug to help me sit up. I looked in his green eyes and he smiled. His hand went to my hair and he cupped my chin before kissing me.

"Looks like they're ready for the honeymoon already," Shunsui laughed. I whipped at pillow at his head and he laughed. "Sorry Sada, couldn't help myself."

"I'm guessing you told her the good news?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah smartass, I did," Jushiro chuckled.

"How you feeling?" Isshin asked.

"Well, considering I don't have two holes in my stomach, great," I said sarcastically. "I'm a bit sore but I'll be fine. Thanks for asking."

"We're buddies, buddies look out for each other."

"How long have I been out?" I inquired.

"Five days, six nights," Shunsui answered as he set down two trays full of food. "We had a feeling you'd wake up so we brought lunch."

"Damn, that was a long nap," I laughed curling my legs up so I was sitting crisscross.

"When we were asleep or not in the room your father was here. I found him one morning sleeping next to your bed. He may not have shown it but he was concerned," Jushiro admitted.

"Sounds like him."

"So, the young one has woken," a male voice laughed.

"Very funny Uncle."

"Yeah, I know," he muttered and Masaki pushed her way through. She kissed both of my cheeks and smiled at me.

"You're finally awake. I was worried, especially considering the fact that I practically raised you and you're like a daughter to me!" she cried.

"Masaki, overboard," Uncle chuckled.

"Sorry."

"I came by to tell you that your Squads have been decided," Uncle said as he pulled out four envelopes. He handed them to the four of us and I broke the seal on mine. I smiled as I saw what Squad I was assigned to.

"You sure it is wise to have me in your squad Uncle?" I laughed.

"It was either that or you work under Shihoin, and Shihoin would turn you into a troublesome woman."

"That's true. What Squad did you get Jushiro?" I asked.

"13th."

"Shun?"

"8th."

"Isshin?"

"The 10th, my father's division," Isshin laughed. It was a couple of hours later when Father came to visit. Jushiro had gone back to the Academy to clean up so I was alone.

"I received word you were awake, I am glad," he said as he stepped into the doorway.

"I heard you stayed here every night, I'm glad."

"Jushiro?"

"Jushiro."

"He's too smart for his own good sometimes."

"I know."

"He told you about the engagement."

"Yes."

"That's good."

"Father, you know how there is the Adjuchas class of Menos Grande?" I asked.

"Yes, the highest class."

"That's not the highest class, father," I whispered and looked up at him with a serious face.

"What are you talking about?"

"They call themselves Vasto Lorde, they're as strong as any Captain if not stronger. After them is a level called Arrancar, they are special. They're Hollows with their masks removed and the powers of a Soul Reaper. I fought a Vasto Lorde, and it nearly killed me."

"I'll inform the Squads."

"You need to tell the cadets about the Adjuchas and the Gillian. They didn't know what they are and I only know since I've faced them before."

"I'll tell them. Your wedding is at the end of the month, you have three weeks."

"That soon?"

"It's the best date." He left and I leaned back on the bed. Third seat in the 6th Division and a wife in less than three weeks. Life was about to change.

* * *

><p>"I always wondered why the discovery of the Vasto Lorde and the Arrancars was done by a Yamamoto," Nanao commented.<p>

"It's such a sad story," Kiyone whispered.

"Sada was an incredible woman," Jushiro whispered. "Excuse me a moment, I need some fresh air." Jushiro walked outside and jumped up to the roof. He watched the sunset for a while. Jushiro smiled as he thought of an important night in his life.

* * *

><p>"How much longer is the reception?" I asked Shunsui over Jushiro's shoulder as Jushiro talked with my uncle.<p>

"Twenty minutes."

"Can we make it ten?" I shot back.

"Sorry." I glared at him and he smirked. Setting my head on Jushiro's shoulder, he looked over at me.

"Tired?"

"I just want to get out of the public eye. I hate being the center of attention."

"Then why did we pull that prank in our first year?" Jushiro questioned.

"That was pay back."

"Oi, lovebirds," Isshin called. He got a swift hit with my fan. "Damn it."

"Don't say lovebirds. You make it sound like Jushiro and I are still dating," I muttered.

"Sorry. Anyway, Jushiro's both challenged Shunsui's brother to an arm wrestling contest and a fight is breaking out because of them says the other was cheating."

"Oi. Excuse us dear, we have business to take care of," Jushiro whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Be careful. Make sure my husband doesn't get hurt Shun!" I yelled as they ran off to break up the fight. I hiked up the bottom of my skirt and Isshin led the way. We watched from the safety of the balcony as the brothers got in a fight. Then the rest of the siblings and some of their friends decided to get involved in the fight.

"Isshin, go get the gang and break up the fight."

"Yes ma'am." He ran off before I could hit him with the fan. Masaki came up with her hand on her stomach.

"How's the baby?" I inquired.

"Fine. Aren't you going to help?" she asked.

"They don't need it yet." Then someone knocked Jushiro into the wall hard. "Son of a bitch," I growled and launched down the line that held the lanterns. Jumping from the line, I put the bastard in a headlock. "You don't hurt my Jushiro and you don't hurt the groom! DUMBASS!" I threw him to the ground and went over to where Jushiro was trying to regain his senses. Putting my hands on his upper arms he looked up and smiled.

"Sorry about the interruption," he chuckled.

"That's fine." Isshin came charging in with the cavalry and finished the fight. Father walked up to us.

"You two should go home for the night," Father instructed. I knew he was going to yell at the people that started the fight.

"That sounds good," I chuckled wrapping my arms around my husband. We went to our joint home at the Ukitake Estate. After getting ready for bed, I went over to my husband as he went to put on a shirt. Wrapping my arms around him, he looked over his shoulder at me. "Why don't you just leave the shirt off?"

"Sada, sounds like you want trouble tonight," he chuckled turning around so he could look me in the face.

"I want my husband, simple enough."

"Smartass."

"I know." I kissed his lips after standing up a little taller. His hand went to my head and he kissed back. He kissed me softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and placed me gently on the bed. He grabbed the sash on my shirt and pulled at it. I kissed him deeply and he smiled through kisses as he pushed my body under his. I loved him, and he loved me. That was enough for me, I could have died happy at that instance.

* * *

><p>Jushiro smiled as he remembers their first night as man and wife. A young white haired woman watched from another balcony. Her green eyes examined her elder and she smiled.<p>

"If only you knew I had been reborn, Shiro-chan," she whispered.

"Sada, my beloved, I wish I could see you again," Jushiro's voice said and drifted to her.

"I'll see you later, Jushiro. You still want to mourn my life as Sada," she whispered. The woman jumped down from the balcony after Jushiro went inside. "Thank you Shunsui for telling me where he was. I'm glad I was assigned to your squad."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, cliff hanger! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sada: Oh Jushiro. <strong>

_**Sada pops into the office where Jushiro, Shunsui, Isshin, and Sarge are chatting. **_

**Jushiro: Yes? **

**Sada: Come on Shiro-chan. I want to show you something. **

**Shunsui: Treat him right Sada. He's missed you. **

**Sada: I know, that's why I want him to come with me. **

**Isshin: Today is your anniversary isn't it? **

**Sada: Yep. **

_**The young Sada comes over to Jushiro and drapes her arms around him. She gives Jushiro the puppy dog face and kisses his neck. **_

**Jushiro: Sarge? **

**Sarge: Yes? **

**Jushiro: Could you... **

_**Sarge walks to computer and writes up a few lines. Jushiro looks a lot younger, the same age as Sada. **_

**Jushiro: Thanks. **

**Sarge: Not a problem. **

_**They walk out and Shunsui looks at Sarge. Sarge write a few more lines and he smiles. **_

**Shunsui: Thank you. **

_**Shunsui kisses Sarge's cheek before leaving. Sarge looks at Isshin.**_

**Sarge: Do you want me to make you younger as well? **

**Isshin: Nah, I'm fine. I got a date anyway. **

**Sarge: With who? **

_**Unohana appears in the door way. Isshin smiles and leaves. **_

**Sarge: I hate not having a boyfriend when everyone else does!**

_**Sara and Himkeo appeared.**_

**Both: We're your alternate personas. You have two boyfriends, three if you count Sada. **

**Sarge: And you're nuts. **


	9. Shinji Hirako

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"They didn't start without me I trust?" the white haired woman inquired to Kisuke as she walked into the Shihoin Manor.<p>

"Not yet," Yoruichi chuckled as Soifon sat next to her on the couch with her head on Yoruichi's shoulder.

"Miss Yamashina," Soifon said as she walked in.

"Captain."

"I told you to call me Soifon."

"Sorry, habit I picked up," she muttered.

"Saki, they're about to start," Kisuke said and pushed a chair at me.

"Thanks Kisuke."

"Not a problem."

"How'd you convince Kyoraku to wear the video camera and the microphone?" Yoruichi asked.

"Easy, tomorrow is December 21st," I answered.

"Wow, we lost track of time," Soifon murmured.

"I never forget Kisuke and Yoruichi have birthdays around there too."

* * *

><p>"Alright, time to explain how I met Sada," Shinji said as Jushiro sat down.<p>

"You were in her squad?" Ichigo inquired.

"Yeah, I served under her and Byakuya's great grandfather," Shinji laughed.

"How long ago was this?" Renji asked.

"It's been, what 2,000 years?" Shinji asked Shunsui.

"Yeah, we graduated the first class, you graduated ten classes later."

"You don't look that old. None of you," Isane commented.

"We don't age much," Jushiro commented.

"All right, let's tell the story," Shinji said.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Captain!" I yelled and he looked up from his paperwork.<p>

"Yes?" he asked.

"Our new recruits are here. We have to go," I said.

"Oh, I guess I lost track of time."

"You think Captain, and I know," I muttered as I opened the door for him. We walked to the greeting hall where the new recruits were waiting. They had taken all their stuff to their rooms already. Walking to the front of the group with Captain Kuchiki, they stared as we passed.

"Isn't that the girl that became a Lieutenant when she graduated?" someone whispered.

"Yeah, and she's the wife of another Lieutenant too."

"Really who?"

"Jushiro Ukitake."

"Silence, please," Captain Kuchiki instructed. We examined the new recruits. I could feel the power coming off a blond man with straight hair and stupid bangs. "Sada, would you do the honors?" Captain asked.

"Yes sir." I looked at them all and smiled. "I am Lieutenant Sada Yamamoto. This is our captain, Captain Kuchiki. As long as you are loyal to us, we will be loyal to you. Do not cross us, this unit is known for its manners. We won't judge you if you don't judge us. We hope that you'll enjoy your time here in the Division. If you decide to transfer out we have no problem with that. We train three hours a day and we will assign you missions weekly to biweekly. We try to ensure that you don't get bored here. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"You are excused. The rest of the Squad is training in the south corner of the barracks." They left other than the blond man.

"I had a feeling, Lieutenant that you wished to say something to me."

"Yes, what position did you receive upon entering the Division?" I inquired.

"I wasn't tested ma'am."

"Lieutenant, what is it?" Captain Kuchiki inquired.

"I was inquiring to why he wasn't a seated officer."

"I don't feel anything special about him."

"He's hiding his spiritual pressure, Captain. He's a fifth seat at the least," I explained cocking my head to examine the man. "What's your name?"

"Shinji Hirako."

"And that would explain it. Cunning, smart, and able to fool a lot of people. Captain, may I test him?"

"Just don't kill him in the process. North training grounds if you would."

"Yes sir." We walked up to the north training grounds.

"You are quite cunning yourself ma'am," Shinji commented.

"Thank you, but don't hit on me."

"I know that you are married."

"Ah."

"How did you not expelled for what you pulled your first year at the Academy?" he inquired.

"Easy, my father was the Sensei at the time and understood my motives." We arrived at the training grounds. "Are you ready, Shinji Hirako?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Bloom, Hail!" My shikai appeared and he smiled taking his zanpakuto in his hands. I formed my dual swords instead of my normal form.

"Collapse, Sakanade," he responded. The loop appeared on his sword and he spun it in the air. A pink smoke escaped it and he charged. The attack hit my back, not my front. The next attack, I dodged and he cocked his head. "Most can't figure that out in one strike."

"I'm not most people." He charged again and my swords collapsed and reformed to grab his sword and freeze his body in place. He glowed and broke the ice.

"You're the new third seat," Captain Kuchiki said from the sidelines.

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki," Shinji said as we sealed our zanpakutos.

"That's pretty good Shinji."

"Thanks." Three men came jogging up to us as I regained my senses.

"Hey honey," Jushiro chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You're cut."

"Just a little testing. Meet Shinji Hirako, our new 3rd Seat."

"Here, let me help you," Isshin chuckled and healed the wound quickly.

"Pleasure to meet you Shinji," Shunsui chuckled.

"Thank you."

"We were going out for drinks, wanna come?" Shunsui asked me.

"Captain?" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Go ahead! I'm going home too. Genrei is probably getting on Masaki's nerves right about now," Captain Kuchiki laughed.

"Tell my little cousin I said hi," I laughed. Throwing my arms around Jushiro's neck, he smiled kindly. We went out for drinks and dinner. Going home, I caught the small body that came flying at me.

"Mother!"

"Hello Suri. How are you today?" I asked.

"I had fun with grandmother."

"That's good." I smiled as Suri ran off to her room already ready for bed.

"It's been five years, I'm still surprised I have a kid," Jushiro commented.

"I know." I snuggled in Jushiro's arms and we went into our room. That night, I was woken by a sharp spike in the energy of my daughter from the other room.

"Suri!" Jushiro and I yelled at the same time and ran out the door. Ripping the door open all that was there was a scroll on her bed. Jushiro grabbed it and started to read it.

"Damn it," Jushiro growled.

"Who took our baby?" I demanded.

"There were a few threats on the Ukitake family. I never thought they'd go this far," Jushiro growled.

"Who took her?"

"The Jin family, the radical sector," he answered. I walked to our room and dressed quickly. "Where are you going?"

"To get my daughter back."

"Sada, don't!" I pushed past him and jumped across the Seireitei to the Jin family home. The Head of the House greeted me the second I came in.

"Lieutenant Yamamoto."

"Where is your radical family? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" I demanded shoving him against the wall and holding him up by his shirt.

"I don't know!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? WHERE'S MY SURI?"

"North Gate, two streets south of the gate! That's all I know, I swear!" I released and started for the North Gate.

"Sada wait up!" a couple of voices yelled. I turned to see my Captain, Jushiro, Shinji, Shunsui, and Isshin flash stepping toward me.

"If you're here to stop me it won't help," I growled.

"We're here to help."

"And Shinji?" I asked.

"I am loyal to my squad and I will help if I can." We started jumping again. I traced Suri's energy and pointed to the house. They nodded and I broke down the door. They were the Jin family alright.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?" I demanded.

"Downstairs!" one of the women said. I ran down the stairs while Captain secured the people upstairs. I punched out the first man that came at me. Shinji activated his shikai and confused all the Jin members. Shunsui and Isshin took care of them with Shinji while Jushiro and I searched for Suri. Jushiro broke in one door and called me over. Suri was curled up in the corner of the room holding a bloody dagger and looking at a dead man on the floor.

"Suri," I whispered and ran over. I threw the dagger from her and she looked up at me.

"He tried to kill me mommy. He said that you were coming and that he better kill me. I didn't' want to."

"I know baby, I know," I whispered and picked her up. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't know. I kind of feel numb."

"Jushiro, let's get her to Squad 4," I said.

"Yeah." Carrying Suri, she snuggled into my arms as we walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Shunsui asked.

"I'm taking her to Squad 4," I whispered.

"Watch out!" Shinji yelled and tackled me. The dagger flew through where I would have been standing and into the wall. Isshin flung the dagger back and killed the man that was responsible. Shinji looked at me and Suri. "Are you alright Lieutenant, Lieutenant's daughter?"

"Thank you Shinji."

"Thanks mister," Suri whispered.

"Come on honey, we need to go," Jushiro said and pulled me up from the ground.

"Shinji, help with this," I instructed and he nodded. Going upstairs we met the 2nd Squad coming in to deal with the Jin family. Running to the Barracks Unohana checked her over as I stood with Jushiro. She fell asleep as Unohana checked her over.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She'll be fine in the morning. You can take her home," Unohana said.

"Thank you Captain," I whispered.

"Not a problem, especially when she's my goddaughter." Jushiro picked up the unconscious Suri and we went home. Lying down in bed, I pulled Suri into my arms and held her close. Jushiro hugged me tightly as well, with one hand on Suri.

* * *

><p>"Suri, sounds like a beautiful child," Kiyone commented.<p>

"She is a beautiful girl," Jushiro chuckled.

"Where is she?" Shuhei inquired.

"She's been traveling to the 4th and 2nd Divisions a lot lately, occasionally the 12th," Jushiro commented. Shunsui knew why too, so did Shinji and Isshin.

* * *

><p>"Ashido, where's my hair pin?" Suri demanded.<p>

"I have it!" Saki laughed as Suri came in the room.

"Thanks Mom."

"Yeah." Ashido walked over and kissed Suri.

"Dad is going to have a heart attack when we walk in tomorrow," Suri chuckled.

"I know," Saki laughed.

"Rukia will be surprised when I show up as well," Ashido chuckled.

"When I heard, I came," Saki chuckled.

"Thank you, Mother."

"Don't call me that, Ashido, please."

"Yes ma'am."

"Kisuke, Yoruichi, isn't it about time you went over?" Saki asked.

"We're going," Yoruichi laughed and dragged Kisuke away to make Jushiro remember the times they had together.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashido's part will be included in a few chapters. Coming up, Sada had to babysit Yoruichi and Kisuke and the boys help.<strong>


	10. Kisuke and Yoruichi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"'Ello, can we join the party?" Kisuke inquired poking his head into the room.<p>

"Who are we?" Jushiro asked.

"Me and Kisuke," Yoruichi chuckled popping inside the room.

"Sure, this is becoming a party!" Jushiro laughed.

"So, what are you talking about?" Yoruichi asked already knowing the answer.

"Sada."

"Remember the first time she babysat me?" Yoruichi asked Kisuke.

"Ow, I still remember that," Kisuke chuckled rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

"Why don't you share the story?" Shunsui laughed.

"Alright. Let's see here, it was 1,800 years ago roughly," Yoruichi chuckled as she started the tale.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo Ukitake, get your little ass back here right now!" I yelled as I held a small uniform in my hands.<p>

"No, I don't wanna go to the Division!"

"You're not you egghead," Suri growled as she grabbed her little brother from behind. "Hi Mom."

"Thank you Suri. You're going over to the Shiba Manor Ichigo. Isshin's son wanted to play."

"Oh! Okay! Hurry up, give me my clothes!" he shouted and I tossed them at him. He as practically naked and running around the house.

"Get some clothes on son," Jushiro yelled at him as Jushiro came out of our room. "I swear that boy never learns."

"He's just like his mother," I chuckled.

"That he is," Jushiro chuckled wrapping his arms around me.

"Get a room," Suri muttered moving her long black hair back.

"Suri, be nice," I growled.

"Yes Mom."

"How's Ashido?" Jushiro inquired.

"Fine. He's making a lovely husband," Suri laughed.

"Oi," I muttered shaking my head. There was a knock on the front door.

"Who is it?" Jushiro asked.

"Messenger for Lieutenant Yamamoto."

"What is it?"

"Captain Kuchiki requests that you hurry up," he relayed.

"Message received." He left and I looked at Jushiro.

"Go, I'll take Ichigo to Isshin's."

"Ichigo, behave for Mai!" I yelled as I walked out with Suri following.

"Doesn't he give you headaches?" Suri inquired.

"You didn't give me headaches."

"Well played."

"You might want to get going before Shiba Senior kicks your ass for being late," I muttered. She shoved me lightly and ran off. Entering the 6th Squad Barracks, Uncle looked up at me.

"I have a personal mission for you."

"Personal? Alright sir."

"Captain Shihoin is currently off in the real world on business. His wife is gravely sick. She asked me to have someone watch over her daughter, Miss Yoruichi Shihoin, and her young friend, Kisuke Urahara."

"I'm a babysitter?" I inquired.

"In a way. You're a mother so you know how to deal with children."

"They at the Shihoin Manor?" I inquired.

"No. It seems they ran off early this morning," he replied. He tossed me a ribbon that had traces of Miss Yoruichi's spiritual pressure on it. "Good luck." Going outside, I tried quite hard to get a lock on their position using the spirit ribbons. I received a less than direct compass. Isshin, Kyoraku, and Jushiro found me as I beat my fist on a wall.

"What's wrong Sada?" Shunsui asked.

"I'm in charge of babysitting two brats while Captain Shihoin is away. They ran off early this morning and they're a pain to find."

"Maybe I can help. I'm a great tracker," Isshin chuckled. He took the ribbon from my hand and concentrated. We soon arrived at the base of Sokyoku Hill. He pointed to the cliff half way from the top. "They went up there." The four of us leapt up to the cliff and saw a small room once we moved the door. Finding the secret door, we found a ladder and looked down to see a huge training room.

"This explains where they kept disappearing to," Isshin commented.

"Let's go," I muttered. Jushiro glanced at me before I jumped down to the ground level. There was a crash across the room as the boys jumped down to me. I rolled my eyes as they landed.

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to be a good day," Isshin grumbled.

"Because it probably isn't going to be a good day," Shunsui teased. I leapt forward, catching the two little punks responsible by the backs of their necks.

"Hey!" they yelled in unison and I landed on the ground holding them. They were both about 10 and quite troublesome.

"I take it you're Yoruichi and Kisuke. Do you know how long it took me to find you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Yoruichi demanded.

"Lieutenant Yamamoto, your babysitter by request of your father. I've raised kids before, you two shouldn't be that difficult," I said.

"Isshin, make her let go of me!" Yoruichi yelled.

"I'm with Sada on this one."

"Sada, as in the one related to the Kuchiki Clan?" Yoruichi asked and I nodded. "Sorry."

"That's fine. Listen, it's about lunch time, let's go out and eat."

"That sounds good, can we come too?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes Shun you can tag along," I muttered.

"Yes!" Dropping the two brats, we walked to the Seireitei's best shop and ate for a while.

"Alright, where to now," Jushiro asked the kids.

"Let's go out to the woods!" Kisuke laughed.

"Alright."

"Brother! Brother wait up!" a voice yelled from behind us and we looked to see a younger blond running along behind us.

"Yoshimi, what are you doing here?" Kisuke asked.

"I wanna play too."

"Yoshimi go home. You're too young to play," Yoruichi said.

"But I wanna play!"

"Kisuke, why won't you let him come?" I asked.

"He's too little for the rough housing Yoruichi and I do."

"I hate you!" Yoshimi yelled at Kisuke and he ran off.

"You're not very nice to your brother," I muttered.

"He's an annoying little brat." I rolled my eyes. We were at the woods and Yoruichi disappeared for a moment. Then I felt a glop of berries hit my head and trail down my hair. Looking at my hair, it was now colored red.

"YORUICHI SHIHOIN!" I roared and tore after the little brat. Catching her, I threw her in the river and we wrestled for a while in the river. My hair was white again by the time we climbed out of the river.

"Sorry," Yoruichi coughed as she spit up water.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" I demanded.

"I know." A low roar sounded through the Seireitei.

"I'm possible," Isshin whispered.

"Guard the kids!" I yelled and bolted forward at an intense rate. I came upon a Hollow of the Vasto Lorde kind. I saw a kid pierced in the stomach by its long sword like arm. The kid had blond hair.

"Kisuke," he breathed and looked to see Kisuke standing on the edge of the woods.

"Yoshimi! Yoshimi!" Kisuke screamed.

"I'm your opponent, Vasto Lorde!" I yelled and the Vasto Lorde looked at me.

"How do you know that name?"

"The last one told me." He smiled, if a Hollow could smile, and scraped Yoshimi to the ground. I drew my zanpakuto and glowed with power. My Bankai release was soundless and I charged forward, knocking the Vasto Lorde off to the side a ways. This Vasto Lorde was more powerful than the last one. He threw me back as he gained the upper hand. His sword like arm ran through my stomach as I landed on the ground, firmly pinning me there. I cut the arm off and he growled and went to finish me off.

"Bankai."

"Bankai!"

"BANKAI!" I recognized the three voices instantly. Moving my head, I saw my three boys growing in power. The Vasto Lorde had back up, another Vasto Lorde. Jushiro went after the one that came after me while Isshin and Shunsui went after the second one. Yoruichi ran over as Kisuke ran to Yoshimi.

"Lieutenant," Yoruichi whispered.

"Pull the arm out," I growled.

"You'll die."

"My husband is about to die," I growled know that Jushiro was in trouble. Yoruichi grabbed hold of the arm and pulled it out. With that no longer blocking my view, I sat up and my swords split into millions of blades of ice and launched at the Vasto Lorde as it gained an upper hand against Jushiro. Jushiro delivered the last blow and looked back at me. I smiled at him kindly before falling backwards onto the ground.

"Sada!" he ran over and looked down at me. "I'll get you to a doctor."

"Yoshimi," I breathed, "Yoruichi, bring Yoshimi and Kisuke." She nodded and ran off as Jushiro picked me up in his arms. We were about to leave as Isshin and Shunsui finished their fight. Isshin took Yoshimi from Yoruichi while Shunsui picked up Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"Unohana!" Jushiro yelled as we reached the 4th Division. She came out of her office and froze for a moment.

"Lieutenant!" Unohana yelled and she motioned to the nearest operating room. That's all I remember before I passed out. I was woken by the screams of a mother and the sobs of a boy. Opening my eyes, I looked to the bed on my right and saw Yoshimi there dead.

"Kisuke," I whispered sitting up and he looked up. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save him."

"It's alright, Lieutenant. I understand," Kisuke whispered. "We're not the only ones that lost people today." I looked around him to see three white Captain's Coats draped over three now empty beds. My boys were crying at the sight.

* * *

><p>"I didn't expect you to go into that much detail, Kisuke," Isshin commented.<p>

"I remember that day very clearly. I lost a brother, but gained new friends," Kisuke laughed.

"Did Sada recover?" Nanao inquired.

"Yes she was released two weeks later. Our children flipped when they heard," Jushiro muttered.

* * *

><p>"I remember hearing the news," Suri commented sitting next to Saki.<p>

"I'm sorry I worried you dear."

"That's fine Mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got over it." Saki couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, would you guys mind if I started writing Saki in the first person like I did with her previous life Sada? Third person isn't my forte, you see. Let me know. Sorry the chapter was sad. I have to give credit for Kisuke's brother to Agent Yaoi (Hydro), though his name was different in her story.<strong>


	11. Four New Captains

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry to hear the news, Jushiro," I whispered as I lay on our bed safely tucked away in his arms.<p>

"Yeah, I know," Jushiro muttered. Jushiro's Captain had been killed on duty against the Vasto Lorde, as had Shunsui's, and Isshin's father. Isshin was distraught but Shunsui was able to calm him down some.

"How's the new Captain hunting going?" I inquired as he adjusted his body so it was covering my back. His chin rested on my shoulder.

"Apparently quite well. The Head Captain has Shun, Isshin, and I taking the Captain's tests the next few days. I take it tomorrow."

"I wish you luck," I whispered.

"Disappointed you weren't picked?" he chuckled.

"No, not if it meant losing my Captain."

"True." He held me close until he went for his test in the morning. I returned to work as well. I caught up on paperwork and tended to the Division while my Captain was supervising the testing along with Unohana and Father. I could feel the three energy spikes and knew the boys were showing off. Then an alarm came through at the East Senkaimon Gateway, at the entrance to the 4th Division. I was out of the Barracks before you could blink. Arriving in time to see the 3rd Division Captain fall to the ground with her Lieutenant stumbling behind her, I ran forward.

"Captain," I breathed flipping her over. Putting my hand to her throat there was no pulse. The rest of the Captains, including the newly tested (and accepted) Isshin, Shunsui, and Jushiro, appeared as she glowed brightly and disintegrated as we do when we die. We become one with the Soul Society and are reborn. "Shinji?" He had appeared next to the Lieutenant and the Lieutenant died. I looked up at Father.

"Go," he ordered. I bolted through the Senkaimon and arrived at a blood bath. A whole village was slaughtered, and the Hollows had only killed the Captain and the Lieutenant. The rest had been a war. I saw a Quincy standing a ways away; he killed the last Hollow before looking at me.

"I did not do this. They appeared I came to help. I came too late." I nodded and went back through the Senkaimon. Unohana went to go through the Senkaimon but I held her back. She looked at me.

"Lieutenant," she growled.

"Captain, you don't want to see that," I breathed.

"Sada?" Shunsui asked.

"It's a blood bath. We owe a Quincy, he took care of the Hollows, but he was too late to help the 3rd Division," I whispered. Jushiro wrapped me in his arms. It was the next day that I was called to the testing grounds and took the Captain's test. It was less than a day later that I stood outside the First Division Captain's Hall and waited for my name to be called. I could hear Shunsui, Jushiro, and Isshin coming up to me. I turned to greet them. All four of us wore identical Captain's Coats.

"Never thought we'd make it this far," Isshin commented.

"I thought once of us would have been kicked out by now," Shunsui commented.

"Shun," I sighed and he chuckled kissing my cheek. "Don't do that!" I punched him square in the jaw.

"You think he'd learn," Jushiro chuckled.

"He's a womanizer," I stated and Isshin smirked. The doors opened and the Head Captain motioned the four of us forward. We lined up by Squad, I was at the lead position followed by Shunsui, Isshin, and then finally Jushiro.

"We welcome our newest captains, Captain Sada Yamamoto, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain Isshin Shiba, and Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Captains take places," Father instructed. I walked up and stood between at the front of the one row next to the Captain of Squad 5. "It is an honor to have you replacing our ranks. All of you are strong, I have trust in you that you will do your jobs to the best of your abilities. Let the Captain's Meeting begin." It was a very boring Captains meeting.

"Finally, the issue of replacing five lieutenant's positions has risen," Father said as the meeting ended. "I want the request on my desk by the end of this week. Dismissed." We walked out calmly and then Uncle gave me a bear hug.

"Our little girl, a captain!" he laughed.

"Oi! Uncle can't breathe!" I chocked.

"Sorry."

"Uncle, I'd like to ask you something," I said and he looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Shinji, I'd like to have him as my Lieutenant, but he still is in your squad and I understand if you'd like him to replace me."

"No, I thought it was about time that I taught my son how to be a Lieutenant."

"Then I have permission?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Captain."

"Call me Akio, we're equals now."

"How is your stomach, Sada?" Unohana asked

"Fine, Captain Unohana."

"Call me Retsu when it's just us Captains. You're not all that much younger than I." I smiled and nodded. The others were getting similar treatment and I had to smile. This was great! After my introduction to the Third Squad, and with the approval of the third seat, I sent the request for Shinji to be my Lieutenant to the First Division. Less than twenty minutes later, he showed up with a Lieutenant's badge strapped on his arm.

"Shinji Hirako, reporting for duty," he chuckled.

"Good to have you on the team Shinji."

"Thank you ma'am." I smiled and we finished the day's paperwork. I met Jushiro on the way to our quarters at the Ukitake Estate.

"How is your squad?" I inquired.

"Entertaining."

"Figures."

"And yours?"

"Shinji should liven the place up nicely," I laughed.

"Mommy!" a voice laughed and we looked up to see Ichigo waiting there for us at the gate with young Kane Shiba and Isshin's wife Mai. Ichigo ran up and jumped into my arms. I picked him up and held him close. "You made Captain! Both you and daddy!"

"Yeah, we did," Jushiro chuckled.

"Captain Yamamoto, Captain Ukitake," Kane whispered bowing.

"What a polite young man. You don't get it from your father obviously," I commented as Suri walked up with Ashido.

"I heard about the promotions, congratulations," Mai chuckled.

"Pass the same on to your husband."

"It's quite a change for him. Now the head of the family and the Captain of the Tenth Division, it'll take a bit for him to adjust."

"He's a good man, he'll be able to do it easily," I chuckled.

"Have a good night. Come on Kane. We have dinner to get to." They left as Suri and Ashido came closer.

"I'm happy for you, Mom, Dad," Suri chuckled.

"Thank you."

"Captain Ukitake, the answer to your request is yes."

"Good." Jushiro tossed him a Lieutenant's badge. "I thought you'd say that." I couldn't help but smile. Dinner was full of laughing and some minor food fights. Retiring early that night, I combed out my long white hair and put on my bedclothes. Jushiro walked in with his hair down and only in his shorts. It was a hot night in the Seireitei, that's for sure. He walked over as I sat combing out the ends of my hair. His arms wrapped around me and he set his head on my shoulder.

"It's too bad your hair is about to get really messy," he chuckled.

"Oh? Really?"

"Yep." He kissed my neck and I smiled.

"You're in a good mood," I chuckled.

"How could you tell?" he asked through another kiss.

"Because, you haven't kissed me like that since Ichigo was conceived."

"That's true. So, boy or girl?" he chuckled as he pulled me into his arms.

"Our luck a boy three times as bad as Ichigo."

"So Shunsui."

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Let's hope that your prediction isn't right." I laughed and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"It was the good old days," Shunsui laughed.<p>

"I believe that's the night that Kane started to have his little sister," Isshin commented.

"Wait, wait, wait," Ichigo stuttered. "My name came from the son of Jushiro and Sada?"

"Yes. I thought it was a fitting tribute, considering Ichigo would later die saving my sorry ass," Isshin muttered. "He became my Lieutenant years later."

"And I have a brother and sister I don't know about?" Ichigo demanded.

"Kane died serving as the Fifth Squad Captain. Your sister raised his children when he died. She died roughly one hundred and fifty years ago," Shunsui answered.

"She was a mother to a lot of the Soul Reaper children. Took care of them," Shinji chuckled.

"Oi," Ichigo muttered and Rukia hugged him.

* * *

><p>I smirked as I saw how frustrated Ichigo was getting. He reminded me so much of my Ichigo, my little Ichigo Ukitake.<p>

"Oi, Saki," Soifon said and I looked at her.

"Yes Soifon?"

"How much longer do you think this will take? We have five hours to sun up."

"I know. It shouldn't be that much longer. There isn't really anything noteworthy between those years and my death other than a couple of rebellions."

"Mom," Suri said and I looked at her, "are you ever going to go by Sada again?"

"My name is Sada Suri. I'm chopping off the last part and if I can convince Jushiro to marry me again, I'll take his name this time," I chuckled. "It's about time I bore the Ukitake name."

"You'll need better quarters," Izuru commented as he watched the TV screen.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm looking at two to four more chapters in the story. Not much I know but at least it will be complete then. If you want more detail after the new Sada Suri meets Jushiro again, let me know, I'll see what I can do. If you have suggestions or requests on what you want to see before the story stops, let me know. Thanks!<strong>


	12. The Death of the 3rd Squad Captain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"So, how did she die?" Shuhei asked.<p>

"That's a bit of a long story as well," Shunsui muttered.

"It was my own fault. I got my wife killed," Jushiro muttered.

"You don't know the whole story Jushiro. Really, only Isshin and I do," Shinji muttered setting his head back. "She warned us. Damn it, she warned us!"

"We didn't really understand," Isshin insisted to Shinji.

"She warned you of what?" Yoruichi demanded.

"The Aizen family," Shinji answered.

* * *

><p>"Shinji! GET YOUR ASS MOVING!" I yelled as I secured my zanpakuto. "The others are waiting egghead!"<p>

"I'm coming!" Shinji snapped. We walked out of the Division and met up with the Captains and Lieutenants of Squads 6, 8, 10, and 13.

"What took you all so long?" Akio asked.

"Shinji," I muttered smacking the back of his head.

"Damn it, Captain!"

"Don't sleep in."

"Let's get going," Isshin muttered and Shunsui opened the Senkaimon to the Human World. We arrived on the outskirts of a large town.

"So, where's this spiritual pressure coming from?" Ashido asked. I pointed up the mountain.

"The reports say up there," I muttered.

"Alright, let's get going," Jushiro muttered. The ten of us raced up the mountain and found a cave there.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Shinji muttered.

"We all do," Akio agreed. Akio took the lead into the cave with his lieutenant following closely. My hand rested on my zanpakuto the whole time. As we walked into a cavern, there was a blinding light as ten fires were lit on the walls. We stared around searching for the source but found none. There was a large door sealing us off from the next section of the tunnel.

"Akio, can you read it?" Shunsui asked.

"No, I don't recognize it."

"I do." They looked at me. "I did a bit of exploring around the First Division when I was kid. If the old man ever found out, he'd kill me." Walking forward I started to skim the lines. It wasn't any current language and it wasn't one that was spoken at all. "It's a written language, very hard to understand. It was used by the first Captains of the Soul Society to communicate since they were from all over the planet and didn't have a similar language. There are maybe five that can read it to this day, my old man being one of them."

"Do you know what it says?" Jushiro asked.

"Give me a moment, I'm a little rusty."

"I'm glad you had Yamamoto order her along," Shunsui laughed to Jushiro.

"She goes where I go."

"Love you too honey," I chuckled. "Just remember, tomorrow's your birthday. I'll give you an early present tonight," I taunted and Shunsui let out a wolf whistle. Then I read the last character and my pulse spiked. "Get the hell out of here!" I yelled and grabbed Akio as I spun around.

"What is it?" Isshin demanded as we ran for the cavern.

"That is an ancient army of Hollows behind that wall. There are three of them, all Vasto Lorde level Arrancars. They've been imprisoned for a long time, and that seal is disappearing." There was a blast from behind us as we ran through the tunnels. Another came from our right and I was thrown into a side cave with Isshin and Shinji. An Arrancar appeared and glared at us.

"Son," a voice growled and the Arrancar looked over his shoulder to see a man there.

"Aizen," the Arrancar growled.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"The family name is Aizen." I looked to my left and right and saw Isshin and Shinji unconscious. "I am a very ancient Soul Reaper."

"I can tell."

"My comrades imprisoned my beautiful Arrancar children," he said and put his hand on his son. "Two boys, and a girl. You set the free."

"How could I set them free?" I demanded.

"When the ten of you came into the cavern your residual spiritual pressure broke the seal."

"I'll kill you and your children."

"Well, you see, this isn't my only child." He whistled and a brown haired boy that I recognized from the Seireitei walked up. "This is my son, Sosuke Aizen. He'll be the instrument of destruction to the Soul Society." Aizen looked at the Arrancar. "Kill her. I have to take Sosuke to his mother." He opened a senkaimon and his son walked through it. I threw a dagger at him and heard it connect as he went through. The Arrancar glared at me.

"You killed my father," he growled.

"Then get even, bastard," I growled. "Bankai!" I took him by surprise, that's the only reason why my sword went through his neck as his sword went through my stomach. Isshin and Shinji came back around and sat up.

"What happened?" Isshin demanded and he saw the blood.

"Sada!" Shinji gasped.

"I'll be fine. We need to get to the others," I groaned holding the bloody hole.

"You're injured."

"Those are Vasto Lorde Arrancars!" That shut them up. "Before we go, do not trust the Aizen family. Kill them."

"What's that mean?" Isshin demanded.

"I'll tell you later." We ran through the tunnels and I could sense Jushiro fighting alongside Ashido, Akio, and Isshin's Lieutenant. "Shinji, Isshin, help the others!" I yelled and ran down the tunnel. Coming in at the perfect time, I jumped over Akio's attack and slashed at the Arrancar's head, missing narrowly. I saw Jushiro on his knee coughing heavily, blood on the floor, and his sword weak in his hand. Ashido yelled and I dodged the attack. Akio was protecting the fallen lieutenant while the Arrancar paused. This was the female Arrancar.

"You're a female. Why do you not fight with me?" she demanded.

"They are my friends."

"Gender is all that matters."

"No, I have a husband, a family, and friends. I'd do anything to protect them." Jushiro collapsed to the ground. "Jushiro," I whispered. She smiled, instantly knowing what my weakness was.

"Say goodbye to your husband." I flashed across the room and arrived just in time to get her zanpakuto blade in my stomach and she ripped it to the right, tearing it through my chest. My knees weakened and I glared at her.

"No one messes with Jushiro," I growled and grabbed her neck tightly in my hand before putting her up against the wall. My body glowed brightly, blood came from her neck as I squeezed. Her hand glowed and she ran it through my lungs and nicked my heart. I ripped out her throat as my spiritual pressure broke her body. There was a crash of victory in the other room and the rush of running feet. The world seemed to freeze as Jushiro looked up from his coughing fit. Akio knelt next to the Lieutenant. Ashido froze in his spot. I looked over my shoulder at Jushiro and stumbled backwards before falling to the ground.

"Sada!" Jushiro yelled and ran over. His hand went to my face as he looked at the gaping holes in my torso.

"Jushiro," I breathed.

"Sada! No! You can't die!" he screamed. Five sets of feet ran into the room and three more ran over to me followed by the stunned Ashido.

"Sada," Shunsui whispered.

"Shun, be good. Find a wife one of this days," I choked out as blood filled my mouth.

"No, this can't be happening," Isshin cried sinking to his knees.

"Help Jushiro with the kids," I coughed, blood spraying Jushiro.

"Captain," Shinji whimpered. I put my hand on his knee.

"You're a good man, Shinji," I insisted. "Ashido." He looked at me. "Look out for Suri." Ashido nodded. "Shinji, tell Yoruichi to keep the Kuchiki family having fun," I coughed.

"Sada," Jushiro whimpered, his hand massaging my face.

"I love you so much, Shiro-chan. I'm sorry we couldn't be together longer," I choked, blood running down my chin.

"Sada, my wife, you can't leave me," he cried. The damage was so severe that even Unohana herself wouldn't have been able to take care of it.

"I love you. Find someone that makes you happy, please," I begged. He nodded and I twisted the rings off my hand before tucking them in his robes. "I trust you with them. Give them to someone you love, or consider like a daughter to you." He nodded with tears running down his face.

"Sada, I'm going to miss you so much," Jushiro whimpered.

"We'll meet again, I promise." He stared as a smile filled my face. "Always try to die smiling. Shows you're happy." Closing my eyes, I felt everything slip away. I felt nothing, saw nothing, and heard nothing.

"Sada! No! You can't leave!" Jushiro cried as the body of his beloved wife became nothing put light and disappeared into thin air leaving behind her Captain's Coat. "No. No. No," he sobbed and clung to the coat. Shunsui knelt down next to his friend and comforted him. There wasn't a dry eye in the bunch.

"Where's Sada? Where's my daughter?" Yamamoto demanded as they walked through the senkaimon. Jushiro looked up at him and handed him the Captain's Coat.

"No! No! Not Mom! No! Ashido tell me it isn't true!" Suri screamed and collapsed into her husband.

"Mom? She's dead?" Ichigo whispered and hit his knees. Kane supported his friend and Isshin looked at Unohana.

"Sorry Retsu," Isshin whispered.

"My goddaughter is dead?" Unohana questioned. Yoruichi collapsed into Kisuke who lowered them both to the ground.

"What happened, Jushiro?" Yamamoto demanded.

"They were Vasto Lorde Arrancar, three of them, all of them quite powerful. She died defending us and killing one of them," Jushiro whispered.

"She killed two of them, and the man responsible," Shinji choked. Yamamoto sunk to his knees like he had been defeated and held the Coat that his daughter had worn for years in his arms close to his chest.

"Sada. Sada, I always thought I would die before you," he said.

* * *

><p>"She died for a noble cause," Toshiro whispered.<p>

"Still doesn't bring her back," Jushiro muttered leaning his head back. Shuhei looked at his watch.

"Do you want me to order breakfast?" Shuhei asked.

"What time is it?"

"About quarter to three," Shuhei responded.

"Yeah, go ahead," Shunsui muttered.

* * *

><p>"You alright, Saki?" Soifon asked me as I became teary eyed.<p>

"Just remembering how painful that fight was."

"I'm glad you're home Mom," Suri whispered.

"I ordered breakfast and sent the note for Shuhei to give to Isshin," Izuru muttered coming back in.

"Saki," Soifon started.

"Call me Sada, Soifon. Sada Suri, better than Saki Suri. Shunsui is never going to let me hear the end of that cover name," I muttered thinking of the similarities between that and sake.

"Sada, what happened after your death?"

"That's where it gets really interesting," I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jushiro: You did Sada do justice.<strong>

_**He leaves the room, not realizing he's missed the added dialogue from the reborn Sada for the whole story.**_

**Shunsui: You're going to give him a heart attack.**

**Sarge: I know.**

**Sada: Can I come out of the bathroom now?**

**Sarge: Come on!**

_**She walks out and looks at me. **_

**Sada: I have to tell my rebirth story now? **

**Sarge: Yes.**

**Sada: Why?**

**Isshin: We want to know. **

**Sara & Himeko: Damn it. We do too. We've been reading. **

_**Miki walks in and slaps me. **_

**Sarge: Damn it! What was that for?**

**Miki: YOU MADE ME CRY BASTARD! YOU HAD ME PROOF READ THAT! **

_**Hydro walks in. **_

**Hydro: I'm nervous to read that now. **

**Sarge: WTF! How are you even here? **

**Hydro: I came over to steal ice cream.**

**Miki: ICE CREAM! I WANT! MINE! **

_**Runs out door and to the freezer. **_

**Sarge: DAMN IT HYDRO! YOU GAVE HER IDEAS AGAIN! OUT! YOU READ, THEN COME BACK! **

**Hydro: Fine!**

* * *

><p><em>Alright, there are two chapters I'm looking at after this. The next one is going to be about Sada's rebirth and what happened up until that time. The one after is going to be her reunion with Jushiro. If you have any ideas on anything thing else you'd like to see before I complete the story, let me know. <em>


	13. Rebirth Chronicles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>The pain faded like it had never been there in the first place. With a bright flash, I knew I was no longer secure in my husband's arms. When you're a Soul and you've died, it's slightly different than what normal souls go through. I didn't go back to the Soul Society, I drifted toward a pregnant mother and my soul was sucked into the womb.<p>

* * *

><p>"We had a girl," the new mother said as she held the small child.<p>

"Saki."

"Saki."

* * *

><p>"MY NAME IS SADA! I DON'T KNOW WHO SAKI IS! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I roared looking at the stranger that I had called mother for years.<p>

"Saki, why won't you listen to me?" she demanded.

"I'm not Saki!" Running out of the house, I dodged the man that I had been forced to call father and ran up into the mountains. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced my chest and I looked down to see a sword there. Looking around, I saw no one. Then I emerged from my body and looked behind my body. There was a man with blond hair standing there and he laid my body down gently on the ground.

"At least you remember being Sada," he commented looking at me.

"You look like the boy from my dreams," I commented.

"Not a full memory but they'll return. I am…"

"Yoshimi!"

"You do remember."

"You're dead!"

"Nope. I was reborn and grew up to be an adult when I was evicted from my body. When that happened I regained my memories and gained the powers of a Soul Reaper. I was saving you the pain of eviction," Yoshimi explained.

"Why haven't you gone back to the Soul Society?" I asked.

"People here need me as well. I protect people here. That and I haven't been able to open a senkaimon." I tried but failed. "Sada, I own a shop a town over, in Karakura. I'd be happy if you joined me there."

"That sounds good Yoshimi."

"Oh, you can go back in your body," he commented as he pulled his from behind a rock. "They don't die."

"Oh, cool." My body didn't have any blood and I quickly entered it. We went over to Karakura and walked to his shop.

"This place hasn't changed much," I commented.

"Been here before?" he asked.

"Yeah, graduation mission."

"Interesting." He served up tea and we relaxed. When people saw me they assumed I was his wife, I took the position though we slept in different room and never touched each other. But as fate would have it, Yoshimi died about 250 years after I died in Jushiro's arms. We kept up the appearance of having kids by taking in street rats that looked like us. When one of them would die, we'd take their name. It was 270 years after I died that a large senkaimon appeared on the edge of Karakura Town. I went to investigate since I recognized the spiritual pressure.

"Where are we going to go Kisuke?" Yoruichi's voice reached me as I sat in a tree observing the group of 11.

"We have no allies here," Tessai growled.

"We'll figure something out."

"Tessai's right, we have no allies," Yoruichi growled.

"I wouldn't say that," I laughed and jumped from the tree, doing a spin in midair.

"Sada?" Kisuke choked.

"Good to see you too Kisuke. Your brother says hello."

"How are you?" Yoruichi stuttered.

"Reborn as was Yoshimi. You need a place to stay?" I asked.

"With them." I looked past them to see a group of eight with Hollow masks.

"Visoreds," I commented.

"Visoreds?" Kisuke asked.

"Name for people that have been hollowfied. I've run across two others. Admittedly, neither were as strong as these eight. I got a shop that should fit us all. Even have the beginnings of a training room," I chuckled.

"Alright, let's go then," Yoruichi laughed.

"Captain," one gasped with blond hair and I snapped my head up to look at the figure. I saw the hair and my knees grew weak for a moment.

"Shinji," I breathed.

"Once they gain control everything will be fine," Kisuke insisted. It took a half hour to get everyone to the shop. I talked with Yoruichi, learning everything I could about what had changed. I felt the spiritual pressures change again and a few minutes later Kisuke came in with the eight others. Shinji saw me and he stared.

"Captain, it really was you," he breathed and I tackled him in a hug.

"Shinji, it's good to see you," I whispered hugging him tightly. He did the same and I looked at his hair. "You need a haircut."

"I like it this way!"

"You look like an idiot."

"Yes, finally! Someone agrees with me!" a blond girl next to him said.

"You're a lieutenant class, by the attitude I'd say 12th Division considering the fact that the last Captain I knew from that squad was a woman and she had a soft spot for blonds."

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"Sada Yamamoto, former Captain of the Third Division, and supposed to be dead," Kensei finished.

"Kensei, pleasure to see you as always. Though the last time I saw you, you were a little kid."

"Kensei, a kid?" the girl next to him laughed.

"Shut up Mashiro," Kensei growled.

"All of you are Captains or Lieutenants. The big guy is the Kido Corps Lieutenant, Tessai, didn't hear you made Captain, congrats."

"Thank you ma'am."

"What about us?" Kisuke demanded.

"Squad 12 and Squad 2 Captains, good to see you two did well. How's my husband?"

"Sick, as always," Kisuke said.

"Shun?"

"Still chasing after girls," Yoruichi laughed.

"I told him to get a wife. Does he listen? Nope. Isshin?"

"Still around, though he's never at the Captain's Meetings," Shinji commented.

"Kuchiki Clan?"

"Your nephew is still in charge. His grandson is to pick up next," Yoruichi answered.

"His name?"

"Byakuya."

"Interesting."

"He takes after you, short temper," Kisuke laughed.

"Figures as much. Retsu?"

"She's fine."

"Finally, how is my father?" I inquired.

"Still an old man that needs to learn how to interact with people," Shinji commented.

"Ashido disappeared," Kisuke told me.

"Yoruichi filled me in on my kids." It was then my turn to tell them a story. We helped the Visoreds locate a home and I helped Kisuke make his gigai bodies. Years would pass and I went with Yoruichi on many adventures until about 350 years after my death when Kisuke called us. We were sitting in Paris at the time.

"Kisuke?"

"There's something going on in the Soul Society, get back here now," Kisuke instructed. Yoruichi and I returned quickly and observed the city for nights. While on my patrol, I came upon a familiar form and smiled. Running over, I picked up the unconscious Captain and carried him back to the shop. Kisuke looked him over.

"He's spiritual energy is way down. It'll take him years to recover," Kisuke said.

"Isshin, what did you do this time?" I muttered. As it turned out he had a battle with some noble and had lost most of his powers. I watched over him a lot. When he married his wife, I was happy for him. When they had their son, I smiled when I heard his name. I became the martial arts instructor where Masaki would bring Ichigo so I could keep an eye on him. I was minutes late from saving them when Masaki died. I would pop up now and then to help him with Yuzu and Karin. When Ichigo grew in power I left the protecting to Kisuke because there were issues outside of what the Soul Society could deal with around the world. I returned 2 years after the Winter War. Isshin met me as I walked to Urahara's.

"Sada, long time no see," he chuckled.

"Yeah. How's Ichigo?"

"Regained his Soul Reaper powers."

"That's good."

"When he turns 18 he's going to move to go off to school in the Soul Society."

"Do you think you could help me with something, Isshin?" I asked.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"I'd like to go to school, become a Soul Reaper again."

"We'll help," Kisuke laughed.

"How's Jushiro?" I asked.

"Better." When Ichigo turned 18, I accompanied him to the Soul Society and enrolled in the school. I was put in the same class as Ichigo, the last year advanced class. We talked a lot, bonded, and fought side by side. We showed that we were more powerful than anyone in the school was as well. After graduation I was put in the 8th Division and it took three years for Shunsui to discover it was really me. Around that time Ichigo became the Captain of the Fifth Division.

"Sada," Shunsui whispered as he saw me.

"Captain?" I inquired.

"Sada Yamamoto." I put my hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud, damn it Shunsui. Must you ruin everything?" I demanded shoving him into the nearest office, which happened to be mine. I was a third seat after all.

"Ruin what?" he demanded.

"I tell you, you tell Jushiro, and I lose the chance to surprise Jushiro the day after the 400th anniversary of my death, dip shit," I muttered.

"Oh, so that's what you've been planning?"

"Yes. Few know I'm still around," I said looking at him. "Where'd you get this dorky kimono? I mean, really Shunsui?"

"If you think I'm weird…"

"I've met the Captain of Squad 12. He will soon disappear into the Maggot's Nest," I muttered.

"How's that?"

"I'm good at gather information. Kisuke will get his old spot back soon enough," I explained.

"How are you alive?"

"I was reborn but I remembered everything. Yoshimi helped me free myself from the human form I had."

"Yoshimi?"

"He's probably around here somewhere, knowing him. He was reborn as well."

"Do you know about Sosuke Aizen?"

"I tried to stop him when I died. I killed his father and those Arrancars were his siblings."

"Damn."

"Yeah. Keep this as our secret, please," I begged.

"Sure. But I want to help."

"Fine." He smiled. A few years later, Shunsui and his Lieutenant, Nanao summoned me.

"You're being tested for Captaincy in the morning," Shunsui informed me and dismissed Nanao.

"You bloody idiot!" I growled.

"What?"

"I become a Captain and Jushiro will recognize me!"

"He's on sick break." I raised an eyebrow. I swear when I took that test that Unohana and Father figured it out but said nothing. Shunsui didn't even pay attention and cleared me without a second thought. When I was introduced Jushiro was gone as well. I was introduced as Sada Suri. That draws it up to the time that I started this little bit of fun.


	14. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>"If you two numbskulls don't hurry up, I'm leaving without you!" I yelled. Soifon and Izuru chuckled at my frustration.<p>

"We're coming!" Suri yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"**HURRY UP! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE LAZY AND SLOW**!" I roared putting a hand to my face.

"Sorry, I had to help her find her socks," Ashido growled as he came running into the room with Suri behind him.

"I don't think I'm ever having kids," Izuru muttered.

"Really?" I inquired.

"You're stressed beyond breaking point."

"Not really, you should have met my son," I laughed.

"Yeah, he was a pain," Suri laughed throwing on her shoes. It was only four in the morning and very few people were up.

"Are we finally ready?" Soifon demanded.

"Yes, let's go." Suri grabbed the small package on the table before we went outside.

"Wait a moment, Captains," Yamamoto's voice called from behind us and I turned in unison with Soifon. "Sada, it's been a long time my darling daughter."

"I never could get anything past you," I chuckled.

"How long have you remembered your past life?"

"Since I was reborn."

"I should have considered that."

"I'll talk to you later, Father."

"Yes, that sounds good."

"Oh, um, the birthday boy and I probably won't show up at the meeting today."

"Send Shunsui with the message. I'll postpone the meeting if you don't show up."

"Thanks Father. See you later." He nodded and walked off. Crossing over the Seireitei to the business district, the waitress let us into the shop. Walking to the back room, I nodded to the others before leaning against the wall outside the room. They walked in.

"Good morning, gentlemen, ladies," Izuru chuckled.

"Morning Izuru, Soifon," Yoruichi laughed.

"Suri, this is a surprise," Jushiro chuckled at the sight of his daughter.

"It's your birthday Dad. Did you think I forgot?" Suri laughed. "Here's your present." She threw him the box and he laughed.

"No I didn't. Who's that with you?"

"Come on Pops. You don't recognize your son-in-law?" Ashido chuckled holding Suri from behind.

"Ashido!" Jushiro laughed.

"How'd you get here Ashido?" Rukia asked.

"The Third Squad Captain and I went and got him," Ichigo laughed.

"Third Squad Captain?" Jushiro inquired. "Ah, yes, I missed that meeting. Who is it?"

"Sada Suri," Shunsui answered.

"An interesting name," Isshin chuckled.

"She was right here a second ago. I wanted you to meet her," Izuru lied smoothly.

"I'm here Izuru," I chuckled, moved the door open, and leaned against the doorway.

"That voice," Jushiro whispered and spun around.

"Been a long time Shiro-chan. Long time," I chuckled.

"It…is it really you?" Jushiro asked.

"What's going on?" Isane asked.

"Yeah, it's me Jushiro," I laughed bowing my head quickly to hide the blushing on my cheeks.

"How are you?" he stuttered.

"Reborn."

"But…"

"I remembered, Yoshimi helped too."

"Yoshimi that was Kisuke's brother," Shuhei commented.

"Does that mean…" Nanao whispered and looked up at me.

"Sada," Jushiro whispered. "Still as lovely as the day I met you." I laughed and ran to his arms. His arms wrapped tightly around me and I buried my face in his hair.

"Sada Yamamoto, currently known as Sada Suri," Ichigo chuckled.

"Who was in on this?" Jushiro asked as I leaned away some. He wiped the tears off my face.

"Shun, Shin, Isshin, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Soifon, Izuru, Ashido, Suri, and Father figured it out as I'm sure Retsu has. Especially when you consider I'm a Captain again," I chuckled. "I planned this out for a while, I wanted our reunion to be special. So I got Shun to bring you here and share memories. Shin and Isshin said they'd love to help. Yoruichi and Kisuke helped me set up a little video and audio so I could listen in and they agreed to help you remember some happy times. Soifon figured it out and Izuru had to be clued in. Ichigo helped me get Ashido back and Suri, well that one is obvious," I chuckled.

"We wanted to make your birthday special," Isshin explained.

"Thank you, all of you," Jushiro chuckled.

"Now, I want to talk to you alone Shiro. Come on," I chuckled rising to my feet and pulling him to his.

"What about the meeting?" Jushiro asked as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Shun," he looked up at me, "tell the Old Man that I'm spending some alone time with Jushiro. 'Kay?" I asked.

"Sure Sada." Pulling Jushiro out of the room, Renji started laughing.

"Let's just hope she don't kill him," Shinji chuckled.

"She won't, Jushiro will never be sick again," Yoruichi chuckled and everyone in the room looked at her.

"What do you mean Yoruichi?" Byakuya asked.

"Zanpakuto can change slightly during rebirth. She added a bit of healing to her zanpakuto upon rebirth and it pulsates through her spiritual energy."

"What was in the box?" Rukia asked Suri.

"A new engagement ring," Ashido replied.

"Good luck, Ukitake," Toshiro laughed. At that moment, I was pulling Jushiro into his private estate in the 13th Division.

"Sada," he chuckled as I pulled him into me. "What do you plan on doing?" he asked.

"Well, I thought maybe some catching up was in order and we can see where it goes from there," I chuckled straightening his coat.

"Can I at least change from this?" he asked.

"Of course." He changed quickly and was in his loungewear. He sat down on his bed and I joined him.

"So, where have you been?" he asked.

"I'll just tell you the full story. I was reborn in the human world…" I spent a half hour telling him about everything. He laughed about my second round in the Academy and how Shunsui had figured it out. Finishing the little tale, he looked at me.

"You haven't aged a day," he chuckled swiping the hair back from my face.

"Neither have you. Your hair is a bit longer though. And what's with it being down?" I teased.

"I don't know," he responded. He put his hand to my hair and placed his hand on the back of my neck. He pulled us together and kissed me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. Jushiro was happy. He kissed harder and slowly laid me back on the bed as he removed my Captain's coat and just about everything else. "You're home." I smiled and kissed him.

Hours later, I woke up under the sheets with his arms wrapped around me tightly. I smiled and set my head back a little further so it was on his shoulder. The sun could be seen outside but the blinds were drawn and kept the room fairly dim. Jushiro inhaled deeply and tightened his grip on me for a moment before opening his eyes. I looked over my shoulder and him and smiled.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Better than I have in a long time," he laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that." I flipped around and looked him in the eyes. His arms were warm and muscular and the sheets protected us from the chill that was rising. "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner."

"I'm not. With that business with Aizen, I don't think I wanted you there."

"That's true. But if I had been around, that little punk wouldn't have risen to power in the first place," I chuckled.

"That's true," he admitted. His hand stroked my face gently. "Are you hungry?"

"Some."

"How about we go out to lunch with some of the others? I know you want your time with me but this time I won't let anything happen to you."

"Who all would come?" I asked.

"Shun, Shinji if he's still here, Isshin, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and anyone that really would like to come."

"That sounds good." He smiled and sat up, pulling me with him. He saw the mirror behind us and stared. "What is it?" I asked.

"I look younger and healthier," he commented.

"Jushiro, did you know that a zanpakuto can change during rebirth, if only slightly?" I asked.

"No I didn't."

"Well they can. I guess mine picked healing, as did my own soul. You appear like you would if you had never been sick," I whispered. "Well, other than the hair. The hair I love," I chuckled.

"You're sneaky, you know that right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know." We got dressed and sent off a couple of Hell Butterflies to inform the others and my father and Retsu. He felt something in his robe pocket and brought out the box that Suri had given him.

"I forgot to open it," he whispered.

"Open it," I laughed with my arms around his waist. He opened the box and revealed a ring and a note.

"Dad, I thought this might be a good present for your birthday since Mom is back," he chuckled reading it. He looked at the ring. It was a duplicate of my old one but with some changes. He looked down at me. "Sada, marry me?" he asked hopefully.

"Glad to," I chuckled. With a smile that could go around the world twice, he put the ring on my finger and kissed me. "Let's go meet up with the others." When we got to the place where everyone one else was waiting I smiled. We also invited the other Captain and Lieutenants along with anyone that was a close friend to Ichigo and his gang.

"I believe some introductions are necessary," Byakuya chuckled. "Everyone this is Sada Suri, Third Squad Captain."

"That's soon to be Sada Ukitake," I changed and Jushiro looked at me. "I'm not keeping Suri as a last name. I love you baby girl, but it's about time I took Jushiro's name," I chuckled.

"That's fine Mom."

"Anyway, Sada, this is Yumichika and Ikkaku of the 11th Division, Rikichi from the 6th, Kiyone from the 13th, Hanataro from the 4th, and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto from the Tenth," Byakuya chuckled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now, Byakuya, I heard that Yoruichi kept your childhood interesting, am I correct?" I asked.

"Quite," he muttered.

"Well, you can blame me. Your great grandfather made my childhood a teasing match, and I couldn't let the joy in the Kuchiki family die out in mine and his generation so I had Yoruichi do it for me," I chuckled.

"That explains some stories," Byakuya muttered.

"Captain Unohana and Yamamoto are almost here," Yoruichi commented and Unohana appeared that second. She pushed through the crowd and hugged me tightly.

"Retsu?" I breathed.

"After all these years, you're back," she whispered and I saw the formation of tears in her eyes. "I've missed you so much."

"It's good to see you too Retsu," I chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"I've never seen my captain cry," Isane commented.

"That's because Sada is her goddaughter," Shunsui said to Isane. Yamamoto arrived and the group froze stiff as he walked up. Everyone waited to find out what he would do. I was even nervous.

"Daughter, welcome home," Father said and hugged me with his one arm.

"Thanks Dad," I chuckled and hugged him back.

"Wow, he's different," Renji commented.

"That's Old Man Yama for you," Shunsui laughed and I flipped a ball of snow at his face and he wiped it off quickly. "What the hell Sada?"

"I'm the only one that can call him an Old Man," I growled as Jushiro pulled me into his embrace again.

"Someone had to call him it while you were gone!" Shunsui snapped. "Where'd you get the snow?"

"Here," I answered and threw another one at his face. "I'm a bit stronger than you think Shun. And why ain't you married yet? I remember some of my dying words instructed you to get a wife!"

"Because he's a still a womanizer and a pervert," Nanao muttered.

"I had a good relationship with my last Lieutenant," Shunsui commented.

"You two would end up in disaster," I laughed.

"You've met her?" Shunsui asked.

"Yeah. I was the one that gave them shelter, idiot. Now, food time, I'm hungry!"

"Jushiro, you look a lot better," Shinji commented.

"Thank you."

"So, Sada's magic worked on you?" Shunsui asked.

"Shun shut your mouth," I growled.

"Fine." I laughed and enjoyed my day back. The next day at the Captains' Meeting the Head Captain was confronted with 12 Captains dressed in oddly colored Captains' Coats along with painted windows. Jushiro, Shunsui, Ichigo, Kisuke, and I ran out of that room so fast it made some people's head spin.

"GET BACK HERE!" Father yelled. We laughed and I smiled. It was good to be home.


	15. Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

><p>Six months later on the anniversary of our first marriage, Jushiro and I remarried. Going on a trip to the Human World we went to a beach house where Ichigo's friends were waiting along with the rest of the Kurosaki Family and the Ishida Family.<p>

"Ryuken," I laughed.

"Sada, pleasure," he chuckled.

"How do you know my dad?" Uryu asked.

"I'm older than I look," I laughed.

"Auntie Sada!" two voices yelled and I looked to see Karin and Yuzu there. They tackled me in a hug and I smiled. They had grown up to be beautiful girls, both of them now slowed in aging as their Soul Reaper halves took effect. The day was filled with laughs and a barbecue on the beach. Later that night, Jushiro and I laid out in the sand watching the moon and stars. He wasn't sick anymore and he was constantly happy. Snuggling into his chest, he smiled pulling me in closer.

"Sada Ukitake, about time I took that name," I laughed.

"It fits you," Jushiro chuckled stroking my long white hair.

"Jushiro, what do you think about having children again?" I asked.

"Children?" he repeated and looked down at me as I moved my head to look up at him. "Children?"

"I'm two and a half months pregnant."

"That's great!" he laughed and I smiled with relief. "We should start thinking of names."

"Later darling, we talk about the names later," I chuckled laying my head back down.

"I'm going to be a new father again," he mused.

"I'm glad you like the idea," I giggled. He smiled sweetly before kissing my forehead gently. We were together again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END!<em>**


End file.
